Tenchi Muyo Super R
by Resop
Summary: The search is on for the kidnapped Rei and Tenchi, but will a new incident shatter the fragile coalition?
1. Incident On Cherry Hill

Incident On Cherry Hill - A Sailor Moon/Tenchi Muyo crossover  
  
For info on picking up the first two episodes  
of Tenchi Muyo Super R in Manga form  
(ie Pictures! Fan Service!) contact  
Marya Diederichs (lummy@uymail.com)  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Rei, is everything ready for study buddies? I have to really work hard if I want to stay ten chapter ahead."  
  
Rei says nothing but looks serious. Ami, along with Serina, Lita and Mina understand. Something was up and a fire ceremony was needed. They nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Rini, we'll explain inside. Don't worry, I brought my famous rice balls."  
  
"Yippie! Lita, you're the best."  
  
The Scouts enter the fire ceremony room. Rei shuts the door.  
  
"Rini, we mustn't talk freely about Scout business outside with the interns roaming about. Loose lips slide off faces."  
  
"That's loose lips sink ships!" Ami sighs. "Mina, I wish you would pay more attention to your English proverbs book."  
  
"Rei, who is that intern with the mini-pony tail? He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."  
  
Serina slumps and bows her head. "Who doesn't remind Lita of her old boy friend?"  
  
"Serina, you didn't think he was cute?"  
  
"I must have missed him. I've been worried about math."  
  
"That's Tenchi Masaki. He's from a very old shrine in the country" said Rei.  
  
"The Masaki Shire?"  
  
"Why, yes Serina, have you been there?"  
  
"Once, when I was six. There was a very nice lady who lived there with a son a little older than me. She made the best cookies ever, but I heard that she passed away the next year."  
  
"The boy was probably Tenchi."  
  
"Wow, Lita, so you think a little kid is hunky?"  
  
Rei shakes her head. "Serina, he's no longer a little boy! Anyway, Tenchi is the subject of our fire ceremony!"  
  
The other five gasp.  
  
"Rei, do you think Tenchi is from the Negaverse?" Ami inquired.  
  
"I don't think so, but there's just something odd about him, like he's hiding from demons."  
  
Scene 2  
  
A cute girl with long pig tails runs up the stairs. An older girl sleeps on one of the rafters.  
  
"Ryoko, wake up! You're missing a perfect afternoon!"  
  
"Oh, Sasami, I was dreaming of Tenchi."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I just miss him so much, sometimes I just feel sick."  
  
"So do I, but I saved you some lunch."  
  
Ryoko disappears and reappears in the kitchen. "Yummy!"  
  
"There's a letter from Tenchi, and a picture of the shrine on the table."  
  
Ryoko looks at the picture which has Tenchi, Rei, Chad, and Grandpa Hino mugging. "Sasami, who's that girl?"  
  
"That's Rei Hino!"  
  
Ryoko jumps three feet. "Washu, you scared me!"  
  
"I don't know Ryoko, I think Tenchi might be in danger, my instruments tell me that Rei is no ordinary temple maiden."  
  
Sasami gasps. "But she looks so capable and sincere."  
  
"Washu, let me spy on them. Please, please, please."  
  
"But, Ryoko, we told Tenchi we wouldn't."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And, that means that we shouldn't."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"But when has that ever stopped us?"  
  
Sasami and Ryoko look stunned.  
  
"Yes, Ryoko, this is a special occasion so yes, you should spy on Tenchi, but use a disguise, so Tenchi won't get mad."  
  
"But, how should I disguise myself?"  
  
"Ryoko, you're always so glamorous. If you dressed as a nerd girl, no one would recognize you."  
  
"Sasami, what a great idea!" Ryoko transforms into a big glasses wearing, silly clothes wearing nerd. "How's this?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Washu, how far is it to the Hino Shrine from the other shrine?"  
  
"Ten blocks West."  
  
"Taa taa!" Ryoko vanishes.  
  
"Sasami, how did you keep a straight face?"  
  
"It's fun making Ryoko look silly. We should of taken a picture."  
  
"I have my mobile spy satellites. We should get some good footage."  
  
"I just hope Tenchi is okay."  
  
"I know Sasami, who knows what evil lies waiting in Tokyo?"  
  
Scene 3  
  
Five rats stand on their hind legs, side by side. They are surrounded by an army of rodents, plastering the walls of the sewer junction.  
  
The rat in the middle waves his hands. The squeaking stops. The center rat falls into a meditation position with his head down.  
  
"It has been six months since the passing of our savior Zoecite! Zoecite the mighty! Zoecite, the one who gave the five of us telepathy!  
  
"Since that time we have toiled with out end for this day. We have used our sense of scent to find and collect artifacts from the Negaverse! Behold, moon dust and cursed cherry blossoms!"  
  
Much loud squeaking as a rock is rolled over to reveal the artifacts.  
  
"Now, concentrate your minds. Help us raise a guardian!"  
  
The other four rats assume the position. The rat army grows quiet and many fail into a heap, shaking. Energy waves flow toward the artifacts. The pile rises and forms into a half human half rat form.  
  
"I am Zoerat. You are my army of darkness. Zoy!!"  
  
Energy waves spread out from Zoerat. Collars appear on all the rats.  
  
"With these collars you will gather energy so we may take over the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha. Yatta!"  
  
Commercial break  
  
Scene 4  
  
Ryoko, walks happily on the streets of Tokyo. Unknown to her ominous small eyes shine out of every shadow.  
  
Ryoko stops and ponders. A sly look comes on her face. She can see the Hino Shrine.  
  
"Ryoko, get back in character!"  
  
Ryoko first looks up at what appears to be a small bird, then looks at her watch which shows Washu's face. "Spy in the sky, Washu?"  
  
"Hey you're looking at the universe's greatest genius!" The face on the watch pops out of the watch, winking and holding up one finger.  
  
"Okay, okay. I was just thinking that Tenchi will be able to see through my disguise so I had better sneak in."  
  
"Good idea! I must be rubbing off on you."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Rei throws some stuff in the fire. A picture emerges from the smoke showing "nerd girl Ryoko" hiding in a tree right of the shrine.  
  
Ami speaks first. "Rei, your instincts were correct. She looks like a demon, all right."  
  
Mina shakes her head, "Those Negaverse monsters have no fashion sense at all."  
  
Lita stands up. "We need to kick some Negaverse butt!"  
  
Rei holds up her finger. "Wait, that evil spirit is in my Shrine. I'll take care of it."  
  
Serina sulks. "Who made Rei the leader?"  
  
"Serina, Rei has a point. If this is a spy for a new enemy, we shouldn't show all our power if it's not needed."  
  
"Thanks, Ami."  
  
"But we'll need to back her up, in case it's a powerful demon."  
  
"Right" they say in unison.  
  
"Okay, keep back but be prepared to transform. Mars ..."  
  
A knock is heard from the door. "Rei, are you in there?"  
  
Rei puts her transformation pen back in her kimono. "Yes, Tenchi?"  
  
"I'm leaving now for school."  
  
"Did you sweep the back path?"  
  
"Yes, it was very peaceful back there."  
  
"Tenchi, come in for a second. I want you to meet my study buddies."  
  
Tenchi enters.  
  
"Tenchi, this is Lita," Lita winks and make a "V" sign with her fingers. "This is Ami," Ami holds her hands behind her back and looks up from a bowed head. "This is Rini," Rini does a twirl. "This is Mina," Mina does a curtsy. "And, this is..."  
  
"Serina."  
  
Serina gasps. "You remember me from when I visited your shrine eight years ago?"  
  
"No, that was a long time ago. It's actually an embarrassing story."  
  
All six girls lean in.  
  
"My dad was worried about me getting a girl because we don't get many young ladies at our shrine, it's mostly an older crowd. So, five years ago, my dad thought it would be a good idea to arrange a marriage for me."  
  
Flashback to chiba-Tenchi and father.  
  
"My father showed me a picture of a young blond girl with long pigtails done up in grommets."  
  
"My hair was just long enough then to wear them."  
  
"My dad said it was the daughter of one of his friends at work. I said I wasn't interested in girls yet and to ask me again in five years."  
  
Back to the present.  
  
"Wow." Serina says softly.  
  
Tenchi holds his head in embarrassment. "Actually, I think it was five years ago today."  
  
"I, I"  
  
"Gotta go, going to be late for class!" Tenchi runs out.  
  
Rei checks the door. "Mars power, make up!" Rei transforms. "Okay, lets worry about the soap opera after that demon is moon dust!"  
  
Scene 6  
  
Ryoko is high in a tree. "Oh, drat. Tenchi is already leaving."  
  
Mars is at the bottom of the tree. She kicks the tree and Ryoko falls to the ground.  
  
"Hey who are you? Why did you do that?" Ryoko rubs her butt.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars. I am sworn to champion justice and fight evil and I will not allow a demon at this shrine!"  
  
Unseen by both girls are the tiny pinpricks of light reflecting from the eyes of the rats in the bushes.  
  
"Who me? A demon? Why I wouldn't hurt a fly." Ryoko poses and tries to act cute.  
  
"You're not fooling me at all. Mars celestial fire surround!"  
  
Fire balls stream at Ryoko who blocks them with a force field. However, this is almost unneeded as the fire balls gets sucked into the shadows under the bushes. The rat's collars glow.  
  
"My turn." Ryoko wills an energy ball into her hand. "Try this one on for size."  
  
Ryoko throws the energy ball. Rei ducks, but the energy is sucked of to the bushes again.  
  
"Ryoko, get out of there!"  
  
Ryoko looks at her watch. "Grrr, just when the fun starts." Ryoko disappears.  
  
The other girls surround Rei. "She was a tough demon. My fire ball had no effect."  
  
Back in the Masaki kitchen, Ryoko says "Wow, she was a tough demon, my energy blast had no effect."  
  
Scene 7  
  
Zoerat faces the five head rats. He holds a mini crystal ball. Energy waves flow into it. "Excellent! With this energy I can now transform you five. Arise Jedrat, Nefrat, Malirat, Doomrat and Gloomrat!"  
  
The five rats transform into half rat, half Negaverse soldiers.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha!!"  
  
End credits (We are pioneers)


	2. Soaking with the enemy

Soaking With The Enemy: Episode II of Sailor Moon Super R  
  
For info on picking up the first two episodes  
of Tenchi Muyo Super R in Manga form  
(ie Pictures! Fan Service!) contact  
Marya Diederichs (lummy@uymail.com)  
  
Scene one  
  
"Jedrat, report!" Zoerat waves his hands/paws around his crystal ball.  
  
"Master Zoerat, just two blocks from our headquarters is a place full of free energy." Jedrat now wears a crude uniform, that looks odd on his half human half rat frame.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, it is a bath house, full of foolish female humans relaxing. There are tunnels under the club where we can gather energy undetected!"  
  
Zoerat holds up his crystal ball. "Hum, you have done well, Jedrat, but this energy isn't coming fast enough. But, you have collected enough energy to raise a droido to speed up the process."  
  
"Thank you Master Zoerat." Jedrat puts his fist on his chest and bows.  
  
"Zoy!" A large rat monster appears. "Behold, Massarat!"  
  
"Excellent. We will disguise ourselves as humans once we go up top."  
  
Zoerat nods.  
  
Scene two  
  
"Yes, pumpkin? Why did you want to speak to me alone? Shouldn't your mother be answering 'those' sorts of questions?"  
  
Serina falls down. but gets back up. "Daddy, that's NOT what I want to talk about."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Why did you try to marry me off five years ago? When I was nine years old?"  
  
"Serina, we were looking out for your best interests. You were doing badly in school, you didn't seem to have any ambition, and you weren't displaying any marketable skill. Your mother and I felt that an arranged marriage might be just the thing to turn your life around."  
  
"But you and Mom met at the hot springs resort. You two weren't an arranged marriage."  
  
"Pumpkin, my parents had an arranged marriage, and your mother's parents did as well. It took a while to sell our parents on our engagement. I do know where you're coming from." Serina's dad pauses thoughtfully. "We're not having this conversation because you've become engaged, have you?" Serina's dad raises his eyebrow.  
  
Panicking, Serina says "No, no, no," and waves her hand in front of her face. "I just met the guy you wanted me to marry yesterday."  
  
"Oh, you met Keiichi Morisoto?"  
  
A giant sweat drop appears besides Serina's head. "No...."  
  
"Ranama Saotome?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Aturu Moroboshi?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Kyosuke Kasuga?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Touga Kiryuu?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Ash Ketchum?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Jean Ratlique?"  
  
"No! Tenchi Masaki! Did you try to marry me off to half of Tokyo?"  
  
Serina's father slumps his shoulders in shame.  
  
Serina comforts her dad. "Don't be sad, you did your best. At least Tenchi turned out to be cute."  
  
Serina's dad spazes. "Does that mean?"  
  
"No, but don't worry, I think I will be able to find a good husband when I'm ready."  
  
"Well, I think I hear your mother calling." Serina's dad makes a quick exit.  
  
Serina takes out her scout communicator. Rei's face appears on the mini-screan on the upper right hand side.  
  
"Yes, Serina?"  
  
"Tenchi's story checks out."  
  
"I told you it would."  
  
"Rei, you're so mean. What if your grand-father told you tomorrow that you had to marry Chad?"  
  
Rei, rapidly goes through shock, embarrassment and anger. "But he hasn't even let me date ... at least Chad's parent's have money ... Serina, could your for once stick to the subject? The Negaverse is after Tenchi, and we need to find out why!"  
  
"I understand." Serina nods her head.  
  
"I have Ami tailing Tenchi today. We'll see if he's in with a bad crowd."  
  
Rei switches off her communicator, and sighs. "That Serina."  
  
Scene three  
  
In an alley, Jedrat and Massarat transform into hunky well built male humans. Jedrat is blond, Massarat has dark hair. Jedrat flashes an evil smile.  
  
Jedrat walks around the corner and sees a sign saying "Women Only!".  
  
Jedrat runs back down the alley. "Massarat, we'll have to alter our form." Massarat nods.  
  
Jedrat transforms into a cute blond female while Massarat changes into a hefty dark haired girl with a short cut. Massarat looks at it's new form with slight disdain.  
  
"You don't like your new form?"  
  
Massarat mumbles in a low growl, "It's a human, what's there to like?"  
  
Jedrat flashes a similar evil smile.  
  
Scene four  
  
Rei turns her communicator on. "Ami, report."  
  
Ami's face appears on Rei's communicator. "Nothing really to report. He left class, talked to friends, then walked straight to his apartment."  
  
Rei sighs. "Okay, break off surveillance. He's probably safe there."  
  
"Right. I wonder why the Negaverse is after him? He seems so normal."  
  
"I hear you." Rei nods.  
  
Scene five  
  
Washu and Sasami stare at a bank of images of downtown Tokyo. Washu pushes a button. "Mihoshi, report."  
  
Mihoshi, a cute vacuous looking blond, appears on the center screen. "A mysterious girl trailed Tenchi home."  
  
"With blue hair?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"We saw her."  
  
"And, she just used a communicator. But, she's leaving the area now. Should I bring this space criminal to justice?"  
  
"Nah, we'll pick this up tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, I, Lieutenant First Class Mihoshi of the Galaxy Patrol will bring this space criminal to justice!"  
  
"Washu slumps, "Oh, no..."  
  
Sasami, moves in front of the screen. "Mihoshi?"  
  
"Yes, Sasami?"  
  
"Won't you miss Muldiver?"  
  
"Right. I will pick up the trail tomorrow." Mihoshi salutes.  
  
"I can record it for you."  
  
"Oh, could you? The remote always explodes when I try."  
  
"Explodes?" Washu mutters under her breath.  
  
Sasami sticks her finger in the air. "Sure, you should enjoy downtown Tokyo!"  
  
Scene six  
  
Jedrat (in its female human form) stands in front of the bath house with a megaphone. "Ladies, come one, come all! The most relaxing bath house in all of Tokyo!"  
  
Ami walks by.  
  
"Come on in little lady, you look like a good swimmer."  
  
"Really?" Ami blushes. "Well, that would certainly work off some stress." Ami walks in.  
  
Mihoshi walks by.  
  
"Hey blondie, you look like you do a lot of soaking."  
  
"You have hot soaking pools?"  
  
"The best in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh boy!" Mihoshi skips in.  
  
Jedrat flashes its evil smile.  
  
Commercial break  
  
Scene seven  
  
Ami does laps in the pool. She is seen mostly from above and strategically shot to show that she has no bathing suit on, but not shot to show any naughty bits.  
  
Ami gets out of the pool and wraps a large towel around her body, again strategically shot.  
  
Ami walks through a door that says soaking pool.  
  
Mihoshi is in the soaking pool up to her neck with a large towel behind her on the floor. The water is steamy and bubbly. Only a vague outline of Mihoshi's body can be seen from above.  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Mihoshi rises up so that the tops of her bosoms are visible. "Sure! It's very relaxing."  
  
Ami sits by the pool side and takes off the towel and slides in the water arms crossed in front, strategically shot from behind.  
  
Both girls are now in the pool up to their necks, shot from the front.  
  
"Wow, I don't get to relax very often."  
  
"You poor girl. My name is Mihoshi."  
  
"My name is Ami. Are you a regular here?"  
  
"No, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to check it out. I usually soak across town."  
  
"What brings you to this part of Tokyo?"  
  
"Spying, I mean, visiting a friend. And, you?"  
  
"I was visiting the Space Museum nearby."  
  
"Space." Mihoshi sighs.  
  
Ami notices that Mihoshi's ears seem a little oddly shaped. "Do you study astronomy?"  
  
Mihoshi giggles. "A little." Mihoshi notices that Ami was the girl she saw earlier. "What's that symbol on your hair pin?"  
  
"Oh, that's Mercury, the planet symbolized by the runner. Is that a Rubick's cube in your hair?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess it is. I just think it looks pretty."  
  
"Attention ladies: a free massage session will be given in massage room 3." A loudspeaker blares.  
  
Mihoshi looks at the door and Ami nods.  
  
Scene eight  
  
Ami and Mihoshi lay on their stomachs on adjacent tables. They both lay on towels bunched strategically to hide the bosoms and both have towels over their hips. Massarat (in its female human form) moves with lightning speed from table to table servicing Ami, Mihoshi and eight other girls.  
  
"She's so fast." A look of concern crosses Ami face.  
  
"It's like a circus act. I'm so relaxed." Mihoshi looks blissed out.  
  
Jedrat appears at the door and flashes its evil smile from the shadows. Massarat start laughing. Sudden energy waves float up from the girls.  
  
Ami sees what's happening and immediately rolls off her table to the floor pulling the table down with her. Mihoshi also see's what's happening and rolls off her table in the other direction.  
  
Ami from a sitting position (with a towel in front of her) transforms. "Mercury Power Make Up!"  
  
Mihoshi, lying on her back with the table and towels partially burying her, holds her control cube in both hands and furiously spins the cube splices. "I better get the battle armor."  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury! I champion justice an fight evil and I will not let you steal the energy of these poor women just when they lower they defenses to relax. In the name of Mercury I will punish you!"  
  
Mihoshi stands up in her menacing looking robo-battle gear.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm outnumbered." Sailor Mercury jumps to the door. Massarat quickly moves for Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The room fills with fog. Unseen by Ami the energy from the bubbles is sucked through the floor. Massarat comes through the door into the hall. He sees Ami by an open door. Ami pulls her eyelid down and sticks out her tongue at Massarat. Massarat charges, but Ami side steps and trips Massarat. Massarat falls into the soaking pool which is empty of people.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Sailor Mercury turns the pool into ice. Unknown to her the bottom of the pool remains unfrozen and much of the energy of the act was siphoned off below the pool. However the act holds the speedy Massarat still in it's icy grasp.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Ami puts her finger on Massarat's head. Massarat is blown to bits of cheese which vanish. "Wow, I thought the moon being made of cheese was a tall tale."  
  
"Hum, first a girl with a Mercury hair pin, then Sailor Mercury appears." A metallic voice announces Robo-Mihoshi at the door to the hot soaking pool room.  
  
Sailor Mercury adjusts her stance for combat.  
  
"That must mean..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Then that means..."  
  
"Yes?" Ami says louder.  
  
"That Mercury must be a popular planet!"  
  
Ami falls down, then gets back up. "You Negaverse monsters get dumber all the time!"  
  
"Dumb?" Mihoshi fires her hand blaster, but the energy is mostly sucked downwards.  
  
"My turn. Mercury Bubbles..."  
  
Suddenly a dark floating hole appears and mechanical hands snatch Robo-Mihoshi into the hole which then vanishes.  
  
Ami looks puzzled. "They're not very brave."  
  
Scene nine  
  
"So that's what happened. I would of apprehended that space criminal for sure if you hadn't yanked me back."  
  
Washu nods. Mihoshi faces her with the upper half of the robo-gear opened. "There's still one unanswered question."  
  
"Yes, Miss Washu?"  
  
"One thing I don't understand."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do they build push up bras into that armor?"  
  
Mihoshi gasps and then covers up her cleavage with her hands. They both laugh.  
  
Credits: Tenchi OVA opening instrumental


	3. Too Many Cooks?

Episode Three - Too many cooks?  
  
Scene One  
  
Zoerat waves its hands around it's crystal ball. "Nephrat, report."  
  
"Lord Zoerat, I have found a source of great power. Tomorrow there will be a ceremony where the young female humans will celebrate their coming of age. They will be radiating tremendous amounts of energy."  
  
"You have done well, Nephrat. Still, this might be a phenomena we'll want to study close up."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"I will raise a droido for you to use. Infiltrate one of these ceremonies."  
  
"Yes!" Nephrat makes a fist and holds it to his chest in a salute.  
  
"Behold, Chefarat!" A new rat appears.  
  
"Excellent, your highness. We will transform top-side. Their energy will belong to us!"  
  
Zoerat nods and returns to studying its crystal ball.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Rei looks at Serina with distrust. "What do you mean, you want to help with the ceremony tomorrow?"  
  
"Rei, you're so suspicious. I happen to remember my coming of age ceremony fondly and want to pass on the good experience."  
  
Rei does a slow burn, then has a sly smile cross her lips. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Tenchi is also helping out, now would it Serina?"  
  
Rini's annoying voice pops up. "Gee, two timing on my Darren one week after he gets a job out of town to avoid you?"  
  
"Shut up you little fungus!"  
  
"Rini, would you like to help tomorrow with scout business?"  
  
"Would I? Of course!"  
  
"Okay, both of you come here first thing tomorrow. You'll both be able to keep an eye on Tenchi."  
  
Rini jumps up and down "Yea!"  
  
"Rei, this better not be a practical joke."  
  
"Serina, trust me, you'll have an important job."  
  
Scene Three  
  
Sasami and Washu sit on the porch.  
  
"Sasami, are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"  
  
"Washu, according to Mihoshi's report, there was a monstrous demon in the public bath near Tenchi's apartment."  
  
"Yes, with short hair."  
  
"So, I need to be near Tenchi to protect him."  
  
"Shouldn't we just warn Tenchi?"  
  
Sasami sighs. "That would just get him upset. He should be enjoying Tokyo."  
  
"Okay, but won't Tenchi recognize you?"  
  
"Not if I dress as a young boy cooking prodigy." Sasami points her finger in the air and winks.  
  
"Okay, I'll hack into the Hino Shrine's catering company's computer and get you in there."  
  
"There you two are."  
  
Sasami and Washu jump a bit.  
  
"Plotting monkey business to get with my Tenchi?"  
  
"Ayeka, you know Tenchi is in danger," Sasami scolds her older sister.  
  
Ayeka's frown softens. "Yes, I suppose you're right. But if I can be any help?"  
  
"We have it covered for tomorrow, but we'll keep you in mind!" Washu give Ayeka a big smile.  
  
Ayeka smiles and walks back into the house. Washu and Sasami breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Scene Four  
  
Ami, Lita and Mina sit around a low table in a living room.  
  
"Lita, thanks ever so much for letting us use your apartment for study buddies."  
  
"Thanks, Ami, it's the least I could do, with Rei and Serina preparing for the girls ceremony."  
  
"Did you two have a girls ceremony?"  
  
Lita and Ami giggle.  
  
"I had a real good time at my girls ceremony..." Lita eyes glaze over.  
  
Flashback to an outdoor festival. A younger looking Lita sits at a table with a bunch of other girls, all shorter than her.  
  
"...I told one of the servers that the pastry was over cooked. Before I left, the cook came out and apologized and gave me a freshly baked pastry."  
  
"Wow, Lita, that must have been great." Mina says.  
  
"It was still over cooked, but I didn't want to embarrass him further, he looked very sad."  
  
Mina smiles. "How was yours Ami?"  
  
"My mother didn't let me take any books, so I was real fidgety..."  
  
Flashback to a younger looking Ami with longer hair sitting by herself at a raucous ceremony, with kids running around having a good time.  
  
"Then an older Shrine Priest talked to me, and said that I would have plenty of time to study tomorrow, but this day was special and was only going to happen for me once and I should experience it fully."  
  
The Shrine priest is recognizable as Tenchi's grandfather.  
  
"So I joined in the games. I actually forgot all about studying and had a great time."  
  
Lita's eye widen. "Wow!"  
  
"Yes, I'll never forget my time at the Masaki Shrine."  
  
Mina does a double take. "Ami, why didn't you say you were at the Masaki shrine before?"  
  
"Oh, I was just there once. Besides, I wouldn't have been interested by Tenchi wasn't there since he was a boy."  
  
Mina gets a sly look on her face. "So, you're interested in him now since he's no longer a boy?"  
  
Ami blushes. "That's not what I meant!"  
  
"What about you Mina? What about your ceremony?" Lita gives Mina an inquisitive look.  
  
"I had a good time..."  
  
Flashback to Mina in a colorful kimono at a more subdued, but happy ceremony.  
  
"If it wasn't for this one girl who had a more colorful kimono than mine. I used to hate that girl for a long time, but now I don't."  
  
Lita and Ami get in her face with raised eyebrows. "Humm?" Both say in unison.  
  
"Because it was Rei! I've never told her this though."  
  
The other two girls giggle.  
  
Artimus bounds into the room. "Hey scouts, you better turn on the TV!"  
  
Lita turns on the TV, cutting off Mina. "Allow me."  
  
"... This makes the total number of victims of this strange new disease twenty-five. The victims seem to lose all their energy."  
  
The girls gasp.  
  
Artimus jumps on the TV. "I think we may be dealing with a Negaverse attack."  
  
"But what are we going to do Artimus? There doesn't seem to be any pattern to their attack."  
  
"You're right Mina, Luna and I have been working hard on this case but it seems like they're everywhere and nowhere at once."  
  
"Well, I think we should get back to studying. Maybe they'll tip their hand soon? They don't seem very bright."  
  
Artimus slumps his head. "You might be right about that Ami."  
  
Scene Five  
  
"Rei, Rei this is the best outfit ever." Rini walks around in a mini kimono, stopping to strike poses.  
  
"Rei, I am going to kill you."  
  
"Serina, you said you wanted to keep your eye on Tenchi. He's also going to be clown! So start getting happy, the kids will be here in one hour."  
  
Serina, in full clown garb and make up, slumps.  
  
"Ah, ha. Serina can't even be a clown right." Rini sticks out her tongue.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll check on the chefs."  
  
Rei walks over to a tent where three cooks prepare food.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
A small man with a mustache turns around, puts his finger in the air and says "It will be unquestionably delicious!"  
  
The two larger men nod.  
  
Rei walks out of the tent and when she does, a shadow falls on the two men who grin evil grins from the darkness.  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Scene Six  
  
Chaos reins supreme. Rei, Chad, Grand Father Hino and Rini run around serving food, giving presents, and leading in games. Serina and Tenchi try to entertain the girls with routines, but the girls are more amused by Serina's lack of coordination.  
  
Chefarat and Nephrat walk out of the tent. They take off their chef hats and shake out their hair.  
  
Unseen by Chefarat and Nephrat, Rini sneaks into the tent and rubs her brow. She sees Sasami talking to Ryo-oki in her normal voice.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about those other two cooks, they may be after Lord Tenchi."  
  
Ryo-oki nods.  
  
Rini gasps.  
  
Sasami looks around and in her fake male voice says "Oh, Rini, is it time for the clam pastries yet?"  
  
"You're not a guy, you're a girl."  
  
"Okay, sure, but it's hard to break into the world of catering if you're a girl."  
  
"And, why are you taking to that rabbit?"  
  
Sasami puts her hand to her head, "Oh, that's just my lucky pet."  
  
"I think you're up to no good."  
  
"Hasn't the food been good so far? I saw you snitching some of the food you were supposed to be serving."  
  
Rini gets embarrassed. "Yes, it was yummy."  
  
"Try some of the clam pastry."  
  
"How do I know you're not a monster and this is a trick?"  
  
"We'll split one, okay?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Outside the tent, Nephrat nods to Chefarat. "It is time."  
  
Chefarat nods and transforms into a hideous half rat, half chef.  
  
"Chefarat, drain their energy!"  
  
Chefarat raises his soup ladle and energy waves flow towards the ladle from all directions. Serina falls on top of Tenchi. The girls all collapse.  
  
Nephrat laughs.  
  
Rini is on the floor of the tent, trying to fight it off. "She must have poisoned the pastry."  
  
Ryo-oki nudges a groggy Sasami "Time to change."  
  
Sasami nods. "Juckum, juckem, gukem, no siree berets! Sami Davis broiler chicken!" Sasami transforms. "This is a job for Pretty Girl Sami!"  
  
Rini looks miserable. "Why can she transform and I can't? It's not fair!" Rini passes out.  
  
Sami looks out the tent flap and sees the Negarat monster. "It's stealing everyone's energy."  
  
"Sami, don't go out there, Washu will surely see you."  
  
"You're right Ryo-oki, but I have to do something."  
  
"Use Pretty Archery."  
  
Chefarat stands laughing collecting energy. Suddenly he is shot with a arrow, turns to cheese and vaporizes.  
  
Nephrat gets a scared look on his face, turns into a rat and vanishes into the bushes.  
  
Ryo-oki nudges Sami. "We better get out of here."  
  
Sami turns back into Sasami. "Wait one minute."  
  
Sasami helps Rini up. "Are you okay?"  
  
"You can transform."  
  
"Rini, can you keep a secret? After all, I did get rid of the monster outside that was stealing people's energy."  
  
Rini looks skeptical. "I don't know."  
  
"Split another pastry?"  
  
"But, you poisoned it."  
  
"I'll eat first." Sasami eats half of a pastry.  
  
After a few seconds Rini eats the other half and they both laugh.  
  
Back in the main festival area, people start waking up.  
  
Chad tries desperately to cover. "Okay, people, did we all have an excellent nap?"  
  
Serina wakes up and is happy for one split second that she's with Tenchi, then gets horribly embarrassed.  
  
Tenchi wakes up, realizes what happened and pulls away, embarrassed.  
  
Rini enters. She pushes a pastry cart. "How wants clam pastries?" The girls mob the cart. Rini steps back. "I wonder if I'll see that young girl with the bunny again?"  
  
Scene Seven  
  
Nephrat appears before Zoerat. "Our droido was killed with one blast. We could absorb no energy from the blow."  
  
Zoerat is enraged. "Nephrat, you failed me!"  
  
Nephrat has a look of horror, then falls, body completely stiff.  
  
Zoerat kicks Nephrat's lifeless body into the sewer stream. "Why did his failure not surprise me?"  
  
Scene Eight  
  
Sunset at the Hino Shrine. The young girls leave as Tenchi, Rei, Serina, Chad, Rini and Grand Father Hino wave good bye.  
  
"Are you three going to help clean up?"  
  
"Well, I have to study."  
  
"And, I have to get Rini home."  
  
"Dudes, no problem. I feel energized by those kids."  
  
Rei sighs. "Okay, Chad, I guess you can handle it. Why don't you two change inside?"  
  
As Serina and Tenchi enter the Temple, Tenchi stops her. "Serina, I just want to thank you for bailing me out out there. I would never have gotten a laugh if it wasn't for you. You're a natural."  
  
Serina looks depressed. "A natural klutz."  
  
"No, it's a gift and you should be happy for it."  
  
Serina smiles, clown face and all.  
  
End Theme for credits: "Talent For Love" (Tenchi OVA ending theme)


	4. It's Raining Men?

It's Raining Men? -- Sailor Moon Super R Episode 4  
  
Scene One  
  
"Jedrat, present yourself!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Zoerat."  
  
"I have a new assignment for you. We found some abnormalities in the energy you collected at the bath house."  
  
"Abnormalities?" Jedrat gasps.  
  
"Yes, there was an alien present."  
  
Jedrat nods.  
  
"Here is a new crystal. It will guide you to these aliens and help you enslave them."  
  
Jedrat catches the crystal. "Their energy is as good as yours, Lord Zoerat."  
  
Zoerat nods.  
  
Scene Two  
  
"Washu, have you gone crazy?" Kyonni looks at her disguised image in the mirror. Washu has made her up as a guy.  
  
"Kyonni, there have been two incidents with monsters. They will strike again."  
  
Kyonni looks dejected. "Okay."  
  
"Did Mihoshi fill you in on what happened to her?"  
  
"It took forever, but yes. It didn't make a lot of sense."  
  
Washu lowers her head. "I know"  
  
Ayeka, at the top of the steps unleashes a finger nails on the blackboard style laugh. "Kyonni, you must forgive me, but that is the silliest disguise I have ever seen."  
  
Washu frowns. "Ayeka, this is a serious situation. Tenchi is in trouble. I'm surprised you're not being supportive."  
  
Ayeka bows her head. "You're right. Kyonni, please keep Tenchi safe."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
Scene Three  
  
"A brilliant plan, Rei!"  
  
The scouts sit around a low table, dressed casually.  
  
Serina whimpers. "Figures you'd think so Lita!"  
  
Ami puts her hand on Serina's shoulder. "You know Lita is the best cook."  
  
Mina raises her finger. "Yes, Serina. You know the saying: The way to a man's heart is through his mouth."  
  
Ami panics. "That's through his stomach! Mina, you're going to have to study your English proverbs harder!"  
  
Mina pouts. "Why? My saying made more sense."  
  
"Rei, why doesn't Serina come with me?"  
  
Rei does a double take. "Lita, it was easy to sell Tenchi on you cooking for him, but how will I explain Serina?"  
  
"She'll be my assistant."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want."  
  
Serina dances around like a third grader.  
  
Scene Four  
  
Jedrat walks around the streets of Tokyo wearing a dark raincoat. He hides his crystal in a newspaper. He looks at the crystal which is not doing anything.  
  
Suddenly, he is jostled.  
  
"Excuse us, we're in a hurry!" Serina and Lita, shopping bags in hand, race to the apartment building on the next block.  
  
Jedrat looks at his crystal, still no reaction.  
  
Scene Five  
  
"Thank you again for letting me come, Lita."  
  
"Hey Serina, we're a team, remember?"  
  
"That's right, the Love Scouts!"  
  
Lita continues to chop vegetables. "You know, Tenchi's place is a lot cleaner than Andrew's."  
  
Serina starts wandering around the living room. "You're right, he's ..." Serina loses her train of thought when she sees a picture of Tenchi and the rest of the gang. Serina's jaw drops, her eyes grow big but her pupils become tiny. "Eh, eh, eh..."  
  
Lita walks over. "What's the mat..." Lita is dumbfounded as well. "I thought that he used to live away from most young women."  
  
Serina turns her nose up in a huff. "That young man has some explaining to do."  
  
Scene Six  
  
Tenchi and Kenta, a larger male classmate walk towards Tenchi's apartment.  
  
"So are you going to do these two girls?"  
  
Tenchi punches Kenta in the shoulder.  
  
Kenta winces in pain. "Hey, Kung Fu guy, watch yourself, that hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I know that these two girls were sent by Rei to spy on me."  
  
"You showed me that picture of that Rei girl, she's hot."  
  
Tenchi looks at him sideways.  
  
Kenta cowers.  
  
Tenchi laughs. "I guess she is good looking. She's my boss, though, so I don't think of her that way."  
  
Kenta nods.  
  
Tenchi and Kenta walk past Jedrat. The crystal begins weakly flashing. Jedrat scans the distant surrounding area for a possible alien, but sees none.  
  
However he did look right at Kyonni who has set up an outpost on a distant corner and watches Tenchi through opera glasses entering his building.  
  
Scene Seven  
  
Lita, Serina and Tenchi sit around the remains of a meal on a low table. Serina looks blissed out, Lita looks nervous.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a little spoiled in terms of good food, but your cooking Lita is first rate."  
  
"Hey, Serina helped."  
  
"Yes, but you were the one who was concerned."  
  
Serina is momentarily humiliated but regains her composure. "Speaking of spoiled," Serina says slyly, "That wouldn't have anything to do with that picture?"  
  
Tenchi grabs the back of his head. "What picture?"  
  
Lita leans forward. "Yeah, Tenchi, you told us that there weren't that many young women at your Shrine."  
  
"Well, it was true up until about two years ago." Tenchi bows his head.  
  
Serina touches her index fingers. "So, who are those women in that picture, your harem?" Serina motions with her eyebrows towards the picture on the shelf.  
  
Tenchi retrieves the picture. "Well, that's me, and that's my dad and that's my grandfather."  
  
"Wow, your dad looks so much like his dad."  
  
Tenchi laughs. "Thanks, Lita. My pop will enjoy hearing that. He likes to point the resemblance out, but that's not his father, that my mother's father."  
  
"So, who are those girls?"  
  
"Well, Serina, two of them are my cousins, two are local law enforcement officers, one is a ... professor doing research and the other is a ... reformed criminal doing penance."  
  
"Hey Serina, let's guess which one is which!"  
  
"Sure! Obviously, the two girls who are playing tug of war with Tenchi as the rope have to be the police women playing that they have Tenchi under arrest."  
  
Tenchi starts a slow burn.  
  
"Right, and the two small ones have to be Tenchi's little cousins."  
  
Tenchi's head drops.  
  
"Good call. That dark haired girl, she must be the reformed criminal, look at that hard look."  
  
"So that means the blond is the professor. That would make sense. Look at that abstract expression. She must think some deep thoughts!" Lita points her finger in the air.  
  
Tenchi falls over.  
  
Serina giggles. "He must be shocked we did so well."  
  
"Wow did we do Tenchi?"  
  
"One right."  
  
Serina and Lita's eyes become crossed out.  
  
Lita looks at the picture. "So who's the professor?"  
  
"The red head, Washu."  
  
Serina does a double take. "She's just a kid! Is the other kid the outlaw?"  
  
"No, that's my cousin Sasami. She's the cook."  
  
Lita looks confused. "Is the blond your other cousin?"  
  
"That's Mihoshi. She's in law enforcement, along with Kyonni who she's hanging on to. They're partners."  
  
"So, the criminal and one of your cousins is playing tug of war?" Serina looks incredulous.  
  
"Yes, that's Ryoko and that's my cousin Ayeka."  
  
Lita looks at Tenchi with an embarrassed look. "Gee, if I didn't know better I would swear that Ayeka is fighting with Ryoko over you. But, she's your cousin..."  
  
Tenchi bows his head in embarrassment. "Third cousin."  
  
Chibi Lita and Chibi Serina keel over.  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Scene Eight  
  
Serina and Lita walk through the same intersection where they had bumped into Jedrat.  
  
Serina pouts. "Do you think he was rude to kick us out?"  
  
"Serina, he's a student. He only has a limited amount of time to study."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lita bumps into Kyonni and all three fall down.  
  
Serina is furious. "Watch where you are going!"  
  
"Serina, he was standing still." Lita bows to Kyonni. "Please accept our humble apologies."  
  
Kyonni thinks to herself, "These are those two girls I saw through the binoculars in Lord Tenchi's apartment. I had better flirt with them to pump them for information."  
  
Kyonni composes herself. "Why, that quite all right young ladies. Tell me, what are two attractive ladies like you doing downtown unescorted." Kyonni speaks in an exaggerated low voice.  
  
Lita's eyes bulge out in hearts. She whispers to Serina "He looks just like my ex-boyfriend."  
  
Serina, who was trying to get up, collapses and hits her head on the sidewalk.  
  
Lita ignores Serina and turns to Kyonni. "May I help you up, sir?"  
  
Lita steps on Serina to keep her down while she helps Kyonni up.  
  
"Why thank you young lady. My name is Misahiro."  
  
"My name is Lita." Lita blushes.  
  
Serina struggles on the ground, unable to escape from Lita's shoe on her chest.  
  
Lightning strikes. The already dark street becomes darker and rain starts falling.  
  
Lita points down the street. "There's an awning down the street."  
  
Kyonni nods. Both her and Lita run down the street. Serina jumps up, furious, but notices the rain and runs after them, panicking.  
  
Under the awning, Jedrat pretends to read an upside down newspaper and studies his crystal, which is hidden by the paper. The crystal starts flashing.  
  
Serina joins Lita and Kyonni under the awning. "Are you crazy? What were you trying..."  
  
Serina is interrupted by Jedrat. "Monster, come forth!"  
  
Kyonni morphs into a zombie like monster who starts tipping over cars. The other people on the street flee.  
  
Lita pulls Serina into a doorway, out of view of Jedrat. They nod.  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Make up!" they say in unison, and transform.  
  
Serina and Lita jump out to confront Jedrat and Kyonni. They say in unison: "Halt, we are the Love Scouts. We fight for justice and love, and we're not going to allow monsters to roam where cute guys hang out."  
  
"In the name of the moon..."  
  
"And, in the name of Jupiter..."  
  
"We will punish you!"  
  
Jedrat sneers. "Attack!"  
  
Kyonni shambles towards the scouts.  
  
"Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter throws a thunderbolt of energy at Kyonni. Much of the energy is sucked off to the ground, but Kyonni is still knocked on her zombie butt. Jedrat flees down an alley.  
  
"Moon Princess Hali..."  
  
"Sailor Moon, stop! He's not a monster, he's only processed."  
  
"Right. Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
Kyonni morphs back and collapses. None of the healing energy is sucked off.  
  
"Quick, after that monster." Sailor Jupiter yells.  
  
Serina and Lita charge down the alley. There is no one there, but no way to get out. The raincoat is on the ground.  
  
Sailor Jupiter brushes the coat aside with her shoe to reveal a small sewer grate. "Only a rat could get through that. He must have gone back to the Negaverse."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Let's change back and check on Misahiro."  
  
Serina and Lita come out of the alley to find Kyonni has vanished. They gasp.  
  
Scene Nine  
  
Washu studies her monitor. Behind her Sasami and Mihoshi comfort Kyonni and serve her tea. Kyonni is wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Sailor Jupiter? Love Scouts? What could this mean? Those two demons look familiar." Washu strikes a pensive pose.  
  
"Miss Washu?"  
  
"Yes, Mihoshi?"  
  
"The demon I met was Sailor Mercury, and the demon Ryoko met was Sailor Mars."  
  
"Hum."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"And, then that means..."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"That it's popular to have your parents name you after a planet!"  
  
Washu, Sasami and Kyonni keel over.  
  
Credits (Rainy Day Boys)  



	5. Comedy Tomorrow, Tragedy Tonight

Comedy Tomorrow, Catastrophe Tonight - Sailor Moon Super R Episode 5  
  
Scene One  
  
Zoerat stands in the sewer in front of a pipe pouring water. "Jedrat, I'm almost out of patience with you. Tell me that you have a plan to help raise our energy levels, not lower them."  
  
"Yes, Lord Zoerat. I have found that the foolish humans expend an unbelievable amount of energy in an activity called acting. And, as luck would have it, there is a center for that activity just one block down."  
  
"Excellent! If this new project is a success, you will have great honor."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But, Jedrat, it must not fail. Or, else."  
  
Jedrat looks chilled to the bone by Zoerat's deadpan threat.  
  
Scene Two  
  
Tenchi sweeps the inside of the Hino shrine. Rei approaches from behind.  
  
"Tenchi, what's wrong?"  
  
Tenchi fails over. "Rei. You startled me."  
  
"Come on Tenchi, I know something is worrying you. I haven't seen you smile once today."  
  
"Well, it's my friend Kenta. I owe him a favor, so I told him I would take over his drama class project, a two act play."  
  
"Good for you Tenchi! Is it going to be hard?"  
  
"Impossible. His script isn't usable." Tenchi bows his head.  
  
"Maybe I can get my friends to help out?"  
  
"Gee, Rei, that would be great!" Tenchi then mumbles under his breath "I think."  
  
Scene Three  
  
Sasami opens the storage closet. "Washu, it's a phone call from Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Washu materializes through the doorway. "Thanks, Sasami."  
  
Washu grabs the phone. "Hello Lord Tenchi."  
  
"Little Washu, I think I'm in trouble."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I think Rei is trying to pry too far into my business. And, I agreed to let her and her friends help produce a play for me."  
  
"Tenchi, anything that you need, and I mean just about anything, just ask the universe's greatest mad scientist, Little Washu!"  
  
Scene Four  
  
Serina addresses her friends around the low table in the guest room at the Hino Shrine. "So, you've all had a chance to read my script. What do you think?"  
  
Ami smiles. "Serina, I was very surprised you wrote all of this in one night."  
  
Luna pops her head out of her basket. "I was even more shocked. I have never seen Serina work so hard before."  
  
Serina remains calm. "Guys, I want to be a manga artist one day, I view this as proof I have what it takes to write original stories."  
  
The other girls get sweat drops.  
  
Mina sits up. "Serina, I liked the story a lot. It was romantic, and it had a happy ending where the girl wins her long lost love."  
  
Serina beams. "Thanks, Mina!"  
  
Rei frowns. "I just have one question, 'Meatball Head'. This main character, Sericity, who wins the heart of some cute guy that she was offered to in an arranged marriage five years ago, she's not based on some one we know, is it?"  
  
Serina starts fuming. "Rei!!"  
  
Lita slaps her hand on the table. "Guys! Who cares? It's a good script, and it's one that can be produced."  
  
Rei fumes. "Lita, did you see how bad she made the Temple Maiden character?"  
  
Serina touches her index fingers together. "Just trying to make it easy for you to play."  
  
A voice is heard from the door. "Is anyone in there?"  
  
Rei snaps back to a smile. "Tenchi! Come in!"  
  
"Hello girls! Serina, I loved the script! But, there's very little time. We have until tomorrow to pull it all together."  
  
Serina's head slumps. "Yeah. Almost no time at all."  
  
"But, you girls will in act in it, right?"  
  
The girls nod their heads.  
  
"Okay, show up at that theater near my house tomorrow at 2 PM and we'll rehearse."  
  
"Right!" The girls throw their fists up in the air.  
  
Scene Five  
  
Serina runs down a hallway to an open door. Rei stands in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Serina says panting.  
  
"Serina, it's no big deal, you're only ten minutes late." Rei sounds artificially sweet to Serina.  
  
"Rei, thanks for not giving me a hard time." Serina sounds puzzled.  
  
Rei smiles slyly. "Oh, those are Tenchi's casting decisions." Rei points at the opened door.  
  
Serina looks at the sheet of paper taped to the door. She does a double take.  
  
"Why does Minako have the lead?" Serina sounds like she's in shock.  
  
"Because we all felt that she was best for the part."  
  
"But she'll get to kiss Tenchi!" Serina tries to regain her composure. "So, why didn't you lobby for that part, humm?"  
  
"Because I work with him and it would be weird! Besides, Lita wanted to play the brainiac and Ami wanted to play the glamor girl. You weren't here so I recommended you for the evil shrine maiden. Snooze, you lose!"  
  
Serina turns up her nose. "You guys are trying to make my play look bad because you're jealous."  
  
Ami walks out with Luna on her shoulder. She wears cool looking sunglasses and has a red bow in her hair, just like Mina's usual bow. "Serina, this is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Serina pouts. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Luna gives Serina a look of disapproval. "Serina, I think it was a tremendous idea for the girls to switch parts. Who knows? Maybe we will have a chance to use this exercise as part of Scout business."  
  
Ami hands Serina a piece of paper. "Serina, could you run these lighting cues up to the tech booth? Then, you'll need to get into costume."  
  
"Okay." Serina sighs with resignation.  
  
Scene Six  
  
Mina stands in a small rehearsal room. "Tenchi, I'm so happy I'm playing the lead. But, I don't want you to think that I wanted the part just so I could kiss you. I hope to be a great actress someday so I just wanted the challenge of being the lead." Minako looks slightly silly with her hair done up in grommets.  
  
Tenchi laughs. "Mina chan, I wouldn't worry about that, there's been a casting change."  
  
Mina looks crushed.  
  
Tenchi realizes his error. "No, no. You still have the lead. It's just that, well, I have stage fright and Kenta was feeling guilty, so he's now playing the lead role."  
  
"Oh, so you must be Kenta?" Mina turns to the red headed person sitting next to Tenchi.  
  
"Just call me 'little Kenta'!" Washu says in a exaggerated low voice. Washu makes a "V" sign with her fingers.  
  
Mina is stunned by Washu's behavior. Artimus sticks his head out of his basket, also stunned.  
  
"Oooh, Is that your cat?" Washu holds her wrists together at chest level and shakes them. "What's it's name?"  
  
"His name is Artimus."  
  
"It's sooooooo cute" Washu picks up Artimus.  
  
Mina walks up to Tenchi and whispers: "Kenta is straight, right? Not that this would be bad, but it would help me if I know before I stage kiss him."  
  
Tenchi bows his head. "I'm afraid Kenta is straight."  
  
Scene Seven  
  
Serina knocks on the tech booth door, which doesn't open.  
  
"What do you want?" says a gruff male voice.  
  
"I have the lighting cues."  
  
"Slide them under the door, we're busy."  
  
Serina slides the cues under the door. "Strange-oid people!" Serina mutters under her breath.  
  
On the other side of the door Zoerat looks at Jedrat. Tentacles grow from the control board. Both of them smile.  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Scene Eight  
  
"This is so exciting! We're going to see our daughter's first play!" Serina's mom beams as Serina's family get into their seats.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't wait to see her screw things up."  
  
"Rini, you shouldn't wish bad luck on your cousin." Serina's dad sounds stern.  
  
"Okay." Rini says without conviction.  
  
The lights dim. Ami comes out on stage trying to walk like a model. She tries to strike a chic looking pose with large fan. "Once upon a time there lived a handsome prince named Tenchers. His family raised him to be a humble man by having him work at a local shrine, but it was widely known that he was destined for greatness."  
  
Washu comes out in a male shrine uniform and mimes sweeping.  
  
At the Masaki shrine the rest of the girls crowd around the TV. Ayeka and Ryoko shove each other jockeying for position.  
  
"Five years before, the King decided to offer the prince a poor peasant girl for a wife after hearing that this girl had the heart of a dozen men."  
  
Mina comes on stage and dances in place.  
  
"But the prince wanted to wait five years before making his decision so he could enjoy his youth without the pressure of his royal heritage."  
  
Washu does a silly looking dance with the imaginary broom. This draws laughs from the crowd.  
  
The Tenchi girls laugh in front of the TV. Kyonni looks stern. "We must study these girls, they might have something to do with the monsters."  
  
Ami snaps her fan shut. "But he worked with an evil shrine maiden who didn't want Tenchers to be a prince, she just wanted him to be a shrine worker so she wouldn't have to work so hard."  
  
Serina walks onstage wearing a shrine maiden's kimono and straight hair. She pokes Washu with her imaginary broom so Washu stops dancing and gets back to sweeping. Serina let's out a cackling laugh.  
  
Ami sticks her finger in the air. "Then came a day when the king felt that the time was right so he sent out a decree stating that Tenchers and Sericity would be married the next day, but the evil shrine maiden had two of her study friends try to sabotage the wedding by not letting Tenchers know about it."  
  
Rei comes on stage dribbling a volley ball accompanied by Lita who plays with a hand held computer. Serina mimes giving them diabolical instructions.  
  
Ami leans forward. "The evil shrine maiden used her athletic friend to run around the kingdom and destroy all the announcements that had been hung up. The evil shrine maiden used her brainiac friend to erase all mention of the marriage from the TV and radio."  
  
Mihoshi starts crying in front of the TV set. "That's so sad!"  
  
Kyonni hits her.  
  
"But the virtuous peasant girl Sericity found out about this plot and vowed to free Tenchers from the Shrine where the evil shrine maiden was almost holding him as a slave!"  
  
Mina does a martial arts form and starts running in place.  
  
"But, the evil shrine maiden sent her two henchmen after her."  
  
Mina, Lita and Rei mime a battle.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko do a little cheerleader number with fans.  
  
But in the middle of the battle the main lights go out. Jedrat and Zoerat laugh as the energy from the house is drained downwards.  
  
Washu's spy bots hoover to the ground and fall asleep.  
  
The audience starts passing out, as do the performers.  
  
Rei realizes what's happening. Since she is in a clench with Mina, she whispers to Mina "Transform off stage." and then shoves Mina off stage with her last bit of strength.  
  
Washu, seeing her bots fail to the ground rolls off stage, but can barely move.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Sailor Venus strides out on stage and sees Jedrat and Zoerat in the tech booth in silhouette. "This theater is a place for dreams to be born and stars to develop. I'm not going to let you destroy these actors and fans just so you can steal their energy for the negaverse. I'm Sailor V for Venus and I will punish you!"  
  
Zoerat is angry. "Jedrat, get her!"  
  
Jedrat nods. He vanishes and appears on stage, transformed. He is now wearing a mask with the "sad" expression and holds a long shepherd's hook in his hands. "I'm sorry, you performance is not up to par. You're getting the hook!"  
  
Jedrat swings at Sailor Venus who jumps out of the way. Jedrat keeps swinging, not letting Sailor Venus set up for her offense.  
  
Washu, also offstage, materializes her control board and causes one of the spy bots to buzz past Jedrat to distract him.  
  
"Venus Crescent V Smash!" Sailor V zaps Jedrat. The energy of the blast is partly drained but Jedrat is still wounded.  
  
"No, no!" Jedrat swings wildly.  
  
Zoerat, from the tech booth, frowns. "If they capture him, they'll be able to figure out where we are." Zoerat causes a ball of energy to appear in his hand and throws it at Jedrat. Jedrat reverts to moon dust.  
  
Sailor Venus looks up to see Zoerat's silhouette fade away.  
  
Scene Nine  
  
Washu is in a bed. Sasami brings her a tray.  
  
"Here you go Washu, some Miso soup. You'll feel better in no time."  
  
"Thank you Sasami. Sasami, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't tell the others, and all this might be jumping the gun, and I still have to do some more research, but Tenchi might be in real danger!"  
  
Closing Credits over "Washu's Lulaby"


	6. The Princess' new Clothes

The Princess' New Clothes - Tenchi Muyo Super R Episode Six  
  
Scene 1  
  
"Breakfast!" Sasami starts beating on a pan with a spoon.  
  
Ayeka sticks her head in from the porch. "Sasami, I think it's just us for breakfast today."  
  
Both Sasami and Ryo-oki (who is sitting on Sasami's head) give Ayeka a quizzical look.  
  
"But, it's true. Mihoshi and Kyonni are off running an errand for Washu. Our esteemed mad scientist is locked up in her room and isn't likely to come out for another couple of days. And Ryoko has had too much of Washu's special tea last night and probably won't be up until lunch."  
  
"Oh, I better not yell." Sasami puts her hand to her mouth.  
  
"But, we can put the excess breakfast to good use. I'm going on a trip today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Lord Tenchi has tipped off Washu that one of the study girls will be attending a seminar near his apartment today. Washu wants me to bump into her there."  
  
"Shouldn't you be in disguise?"  
  
"Tenchi told Washu that this girl has already seen my picture, so I might as well just meet her there and pump her for information."  
  
"So what's this seminar all about?"  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Meatball Head is going to a princess costuming seminar?"  
  
The other three girls get sweat drops.  
  
Lita sits up. "Rei, you're going to have to calm down. She got Luna's permission and Luna is going to be with her."  
  
Ami pulls out her communicator. "And, if there is any trouble at all, she'll call us."  
  
Mina sticks her finger up. "You should go easier in Serina, Rei. She's been trying really hard recently, and I think she's been screwing up a lot less. Who knows? She might be in love?"  
  
"But, Meatball Head already has a boyfriend!"  
  
"Well, you know what they say, 'When the cat's away the sofa legs are safe."  
  
Ami's eyes bug out. "Mina, the correct saying is 'When the cat's away the mice will play.'"  
  
Scene 3  
  
Zoerat gazes into his crystal ball. A female Negarat with long hair approaches.  
  
"Sire, you called?"  
  
"Yes, Gloomrat. I have heard that you have found a new way of collecting lots of energy?"  
  
"I have. The foolish puny humans expend a great deal of time worshiping royalty."  
  
"I know. I see many things in my crystal ball. But, I also know that there would be tons of security around anything related to royalty."  
  
"Yes, that is true. But, just a couple of blocks from here is a seminar on dressing like a Princess. There should be no security, just lots of pure energy."  
  
Zoerat smiles. "Good. We are low on energy after our previous debacle. However, I will raise a guardian for you, so you may subvert this event. Stylerat, come forth!"  
  
A female Negarat with sunglasses and pulled back hair appears.  
  
Gloomrat smiles.  
  
Scene 4  
  
"Is she gone?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Washu comes out of her closet. "Good, I had to give her some sort of mission so she wouldn't feel left out."  
  
"But what is my sister going to be looking for?"  
  
Washu puts her hand behind her head. "Well, Sasami, I almost have this case cracked, but there's just a couple of tiny details I need to have confirmed."  
  
"And, then what?"  
  
"I'm afraid, Sasami, that we might have to go to war. We might be going up against an enemy more powerful than any of the other enemies that we have faced before. It might be extremely dangerous. It might require that all of us girls work together!" Washu sticks her finger in the air.  
  
Sasami's face drops in despair. Ryo-oki keels over in shock.  
  
Washu realizes what she just said and gets a sweat drop. "I guess my plans had better be foolproof." she whispers.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Serina gets her badge from a registration desk, walks around a corner and looks in her basket.  
  
Luna pops her head out of Serina's basket. "Serina, I hope you are not going to lose your focus and get too wrapped up in looking at these costumes."  
  
Serina looks around to make sure the coast is clear. "Luna, this one area has had the highest number of incidents of Negaverse attacks in the whole city. I think that it's important to keep this area under surveillance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ami pointed this out to me on the map. This point is within three blocks of where Ami was attacked in the public bath, within three blocks of where Lita and I were attacked on the street and within three blocks of the theater."  
  
"And, it's within three blocks of Tenchi's apartment."  
  
Serina makes a face but regains her composure. "Rei feels that there are demons chasing Tenchi. Maybe that why so many of the attacks are in this neighborhood?"  
  
"Very well, Serina. But do try to keep your composure."  
  
"Oh sure..." Serina trails of in mid-word, hypnotized by an ornate costume being wheeled past in the main hallway.  
  
Luna lowers her head. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Tenchi makes a call in the hallway of his university. Washu picks up the other end at the Masaki Shrine.  
  
"Tenchi, why are you calling?"  
  
"Little Washu, I was wondering how your plan was going?"  
  
"It's going well. In just a couple of minutes, Ayeka ought to be pumping Serina for information."  
  
"Was it wise to send Ayeka?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they will get along really well."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." The bell rings. "Sorry Little Washu, got to get to class."  
  
"Study hard, Tenchi!"  
  
"I'll do my best!"  
  
Tenchi runs into class and sits down next to Kenta and yawns.  
  
"Whoa, guy. Too many girls keeping you up at night?"  
  
Tenchi rolls his eyes at Kenta. "Just work and studying."  
  
The teacher begins his lecture. "Today our course on advanced colloquial English looks at sports terms..."  
  
Tenchi dozes off. In his dream he sees both Serina and Ayeka walking down the street holding hands.  
  
"Tenchers!"  
  
"Lord Tenchi!"  
  
Both Serina and Ayeka hold their arms together in front of their chests. Suddenly they start mutating into giant monsters.  
  
"Love, love!" The giant monster with it hair up in grommets coos.  
  
"Love, love!" The other monster picks up Tenchi and cradles him in its arms.  
  
Tenchi mutters in his sleep "Love , love."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Masaki, love-love is the score of a tennis game after both sides have scored three points."  
  
Tenchi awakes with a start.  
  
Kenta slaps him on the shoulder. "Smooth move, chief!"  
  
Commercial Break  
  
Scene 6  
  
Gloomrat and Stylerat gaze out over a large auditorium filled with young women fawning over fancy costumes.  
  
"Stylerat, the energy here is off the charts. We won't even have to drain these humans. At least, not yet."  
  
"Yes, mistress. I have never seen such a decadent display in my life."  
  
"I know, it's simply wonderful. We won't have to drain these foolish humans, but we will anyway."  
  
Gloomrat and Stylerat chuckle.  
  
Stylerat takes a megaphone. "All right, ladies. We have all absorbed a great deal of information today. However, to make it all real, we will design some outfits of our own. Everyone pair up and proceed to the work stations. You'll be able to design outfits for each other and then the computer will make them."  
  
Stylerat puts the megaphone down and mutters to herself "They will fit nice and snug."  
  
Ayeka jerks her head up with a start. "These outfits are nice, but I need to find that girl."  
  
Ayeka sees her across the room and makes a bee line for Serina.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if you would like to be my partner?"  
  
Serina is still in a trance looking at the costumes.  
  
"My name is Ayeka."  
  
Serina still looks at the costume. "Sure, sure."  
  
"Well, we had better get to a workstation."  
  
Serina turns around and realizes that Ayeka is the girl in the picture. This wakes her up really fast. "Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Serina."  
  
"What a lovely name. What do you have in that basket?"  
  
Serina gives an embarrassed laugh. "Oh, that's my cat Luna." Serina opens the basket and Luna pops her head out."  
  
"It soooo cute!" Ayeka says with tears running down her eyes.  
  
"Luna, better work on that nap." Serina closes the lid.  
  
They sit down at the workstation. They start scrolling through some basic designs.  
  
"So, Serina, do you have a vision in your head of what a princess outfit should look like?"  
  
Serina gets a far off look in her eyes and imagines the angelic white gown and wings that Queen Serenity wears. "I think so."  
  
Ayeka scrolls to a multi-layered outfit, similar to the one that she wears when she dresses up. "Is it like this one?"  
  
Serina gets a sweat drop. "Not really."  
  
"I think you would look great in it."  
  
"Okay, but you'll have to wear the one I design for you."  
  
Ayeka uses the machine efficiently and has a complex outfit designed in no time at all.  
  
"Wow, you're really good!"  
  
"Well, I do come from a prestigious background."  
  
Serina gets on the machine and starts designing. "Hey, I think I've seen you in a picture. Are you related to Tenchi Masaki?"  
  
"In a distant way, yes. But I have been assured that we are not closely related enough to put our future children at risk."  
  
Serina gets a sly smile like a shark smelling blood.  
  
"Oh, you're going to marry Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes, it is important in the society that Tenchi and I come from to have string family lineages."  
  
"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch."  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Because I was offered to Tenchi in an arranged marriage five years ago, and he hasn't said no yet. If it was such a sure thing that you were going to be Tenchi's wife, wouldn't he have said no by now?"  
  
Ayeka stares daggers at Serina. "I see, you must be one of the study girls at that temple that Lord Tenchi was talking about."  
  
"Sure am! Oh, all done!"  
  
On either side of the workstation are two small dressing booths. Both have lit lights in front.  
  
Stylerat announces "When the lights come on you may try on your creations. Come on girls, lets see your inspirations!"  
  
Serina and Ayeka turn up their noses at each other and go to change. Serina comes out in a Jerian Royal robe and staggers a little under its weight. Ayeka comes out in a long white gown.  
  
Both of them look in mirrors expecting to hate the other's creation, but they decide that they like the outfits.  
  
"This isn't half bad."  
  
Ayeka smiles. "This one is actually very elegant."  
  
They high five.  
  
Stylerat laughs into the megaphone. "Wonderful job, my well dressed corpses!"  
  
Stylerat changes into half rat form. Energy waves flow from the outfits. All the girls slump down, including Ayeka and Serina.  
  
Luna sees what's happening and jumps out of her box and attacks Stylerat. This gives Serina the opening she needs.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
  
At the same time Ayeka crawls into a dressing booth and transforms into her battle outfit.  
  
"Now is not the time to act lady like."  
  
Ayeka looks out the curtain of the booth and ducks back in, seeing the battle in full swing.  
  
"This seminar was supposed to a place where young women could imagine better lives for themselves and you have tried to steal their energy for your own selfish reasons."  
  
Stylerat throws Luna off turns around. "And, who are you?"  
  
"I am Sailor Moon. I am the protector of young women's dreams. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."  
  
Gloomrat shakes her head and leaves the auditorium through the back.  
  
Stylerat materializes sewing needles between her fingers and throws them at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is pinned by the needles to one of the dressing booths, her legs dangling in the air. Thread comes out of each needle and ties her up around the stomach.  
  
"Well, Miss Moon. I think I can find something in your size."  
  
Sailor Moon struggles but to no avail.  
  
Ayeka notices that her dressing booth has a wreath of plastic roses over the door. "She does distract easily."  
  
"My magic threads will soon crush you!" Stylerat explodes with laughter.  
  
Suddenly a rose flies past Stylerat's head. "What was that?"  
  
The threads binding Serina disappear. Serina falls to the floor in a heap, but then jumps to her feet.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Serina throws her Tiara at the distracted Stylerat.  
  
Stylerat notices it coming, but too late to do anything but cower. "No!"  
  
Stylerat turns into cheese, then disappears.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you saved me!" Serina jumps around, but nothing is moving since the people are still asleep.  
  
Serina walks over to examine the rose and discovers it to be plastic. "This can't be right, and there was no inspirational speech."  
  
Inside of Ayeka's dressing booth and black hole appears. Washu sticks her head through. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Ayeka drops her head, disappointed. "I was just ready to fight."  
  
Sailor Moon notices that one of the dressing booths is glowing from the inside. She races over to open it, just in time to see a black hole fade away.  
  
Scene 8  
  
"So, that's my report. Although I have no idea why this girl's cat being cute had anything to do with it, Miss Washu."  
  
Washu nods her head. "It is worse than I feared. It's time we faced the enemy head on!"  
  
"But Miss Washu, what do you mean?"  
  
  
Scene 9  
  
"So, that's what happened. I never found that girl Ayeka after that black hole disappeared. Do you think that means she's from the Negaverse?"  
  
Rei looks very grave. We'll find out tomorrow, Tenchi is bringing his friends over to meet us."  
  
The rest of the study buddies, sitting around the low table, all nod.  
  
Credits over "Sleeping Beauty on the Balcony" and a montage of princess costumes.


	7. When Worlds Collide, Part 1

Tenchi Muyo - Super R - When Worlds Collide Part 1  
  
Prolog  
  
Tenchi and Sasami sit on a sofa, dressed casually. Sasami has her carrot themed apron and monster slippers on.  
  
"Hi! This is Tenchi Masaki and Sasami Kawai." Tenchi makes a "V" sign with his right hand. "Welcome to our mid-season sweeps week super special, brought to you by Flare-EA. If you have seen the problems I have had in the past with six attractive women, just imagine the troubles I'll have with twelve attractive women all at the same time. Tonight it's when worlds collide..."  
  
"It's unquestionably monumental."  
  
"...On Tenchi Muyo - Super R."  
  
"The R is for Romance!" Sasami puts her finger to her cheek and winks.  
  
  
Opening (over the theme song in brackets):  
  
  
[Diamonds and jewelry]  
  
Ayeka and Serina try on tiaras in split screen  
  
[Sweets and funny movies]  
  
Rini and Kyonni walk out of the same movie laughing, but not noticing each other.  
  
[Making the winning shot in a game]  
  
Ami and Ryoko both spike volleyballs in split screens.  
  
[Cooking and reading]  
  
Sasami and Lita cook in split screen.  
  
[Playing with action figures]  
  
Mina adjusts a Sailor V doll and Mihoshi adjusts a mecha doll in split screen.  
  
[Feeling the wind blowing through my hair]  
  
Rei skis down a hill while Washu has her hair blown back by a small lab explosion in split screen.  
  
[Why this empty feeling?]  
  
Ryo-oki looks out the window, sad.  
  
[What could I be missing?]  
  
Ryo-oki goes through the window without breaking it.  
  
[Don't I have it all?]  
  
Ryo-oki's eyes get a happy look.  
  
[Where is my Super Romance?]  
  
Ryo-oki runs to Tenchi who has a big bowl of carrots.  
  
[Guitar Solo]  
  
The two groups of girls run in unison along the tops of hills. Ryo-oki, Luna and Artimus hang on for dear life off of Sasami, Serina and Mina respectively.  
  
[Why this empty feeling?]  
  
Tenchi stands on the edge of a cliff facing the sunset.  
  
[What could I be missing?]  
  
Both groups of girls arrive at the same time.  
  
[Don't I have it all?]  
  
Tenchi points to the sky, all the girls smile.  
  
[Where is my Super Romance?]  
  
In the sky is the logo for Tenchi Muyo - Super R.  
  
Scene 1  
  
Washu stands in front of the other five girls who have lined up in the living room for inspection. All of them wear fancy outfits with hats.  
  
Washu strokes her chin. "Ayeka, Ryoko, have you two worked out your little problem?" says Washu in a condescending voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" they say in unison.  
  
"We'll see. So, will the girl who loves Tenchi more tell me what two plus two is?"  
  
Both Ayeka and Ryoko grimace, fidget and break out in a cold sweat.  
  
"Much better! Unless, both of you didn't know the answer in the first place."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko give Washu dirty looks. When Washu turns, Ryoko sticks out her tongue and pulls down her right eyelid.  
  
Washu walks over to Kyonni and Mihoshi. "Have you two girls rehearsed? Do you know your lines?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they say in unison.  
  
"And, Kyonni, do you give me your word that Mihoshi will not screw up?"  
  
"Miss Washu, ma'am, first lieutenant Mihoshi normally does not inspire confidence, but she has never disappointed me when the chips are down."  
  
"Mihoshi, is this true?"  
  
"Miss Washu, I will do my best."  
  
Washu walks over to Sasami and Ryo-oki. She drops the drill Sargent act and breaks into little kid babbling "So, Sasami, is the food going to be especially yummy?" Washu's eyes turn into five sided stars.  
  
"Yes, I won't let that Lita person I have been hearing about at the briefings upstage my cooking." Sasami strikes a biceps pose with her right arm and pats her muscle.  
  
Scene 2  
  
"Serina, can't you wait for them to come?"  
  
Serina drops the covering over the food. "But, I'm nervous Lita. I want to make a good impression."  
  
"Oh great, Serina's going to screw things up again."  
  
"Shut up, Rini." Serina looks at the ceiling, annoyed.  
  
Rei looks at Serina with a stern look. "Serina, these women may be demons. Please, worry more about us having to fight them than about your making a good impression."  
  
"That's right Serina, you never get a second chance to get the first kick in the butt in."  
  
Ami looks like she's about to explode. "Well, in a way, Mina's correct. We have to keep our minds on the possible conflict, even at the expense of forgetting our English proverbs."  
  
Lita's eyes grow wide. "Gee, Ami, you're taking this really seriously."  
  
"This city is under attack by the Negaverse and these women might be involved. I think it's our number one priority to either find them out or prove that they're not with our enemies." Ami looks very stern.  
  
Lita nods. "So when are they arriving?"  
  
"They're due any time now. Chad and my grandfather are outside to direct them to this room."  
  
Scene 3  
  
At the foot of a large tree a squirrel grabs a nut from the ground, then drops it and runs away.  
  
The ground starts waving and a five sided black star appears on the ground. From the hole Ryoko, Ayeka, Kyonni, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami and Ryo-oki jump up.  
  
Washu smiles. "Tenchi's coordinates worked perfectly. And, he was very conscientious about keeping this spot clean."  
  
Sasami looks at Ryo-oki. "I'll bet your happy that nothing was blocking that space portal."  
  
Ryo-oki rubs it's backside and enthusiastically nods. "Meeeoooww".  
  
Washu takes out a device that looks like a television remote and pushes a button. The portal disappears and the ground returns.  
  
"Whoa, where did you dudes come from?"  
  
Startled, the girls turn around.  
  
Washu smiles. "Oh, you must be Chad! We're Tenchi's friends."  
  
"Wow, are you guys in a pop band?"  
  
All of the girls blush and giggle.  
  
"I've never seen people wear such colorful outfits who weren't in a pop band."  
  
"You're very sweet. I'm Little Washu, this is Ayeka, Ryoko, Kyonni, Mihoshi, Sasami and Ryo-oki."  
  
"Wow, I never knew that Tenchi had such pretty women living with him at home."  
  
"Where is Tenchi?"  
  
"Oh, he's talking to Grandfather in front of the Shrine. I'm surprised you didn't see them."  
  
"Thank you very much young man, I might be back to take a DNA sample."  
  
"Ahh, thanks, I think" Chad scratches his head.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Tenchi and Grandfather Hino chat in front of the Temple.  
  
"I'm telling you, Tenchi my boy, that running a Shrine isn't a job for an old person. I've seen things that have made me believe that I was going batty."  
  
"But, Rei tells me that you've done an outstanding job and this Shrine is one the most visited Shines in the city."  
  
Grandfather Hino blushes. "Well, we're not as popular as those five temples with the one eyed Futos. But, I guess we are pretty popular."  
  
"Oh, here they are! Grandfather Hino, I would like you to meet my friends from back home."  
  
Grandfather Hino turns the wrong direction.  
  
Washu immediately runs around to make it look like he turned in the right direction and bows before him. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Little Washu."  
  
Grandfather Hino puts his hands on her shoulders. "You don't seem that little to me young lady."  
  
"Oh, you say the sweetest things. Tenchi, why don't you introduce him to the rest of the girls?"  
  
"Girls?" Grandfather Hino starts looking around.  
  
While Tenchi shows the nearly blind Grandfather Hino to each girl, Washu pulls out her laptop and starts typing. She frowns and nods.  
  
"Well, I better not keep you attractive young ladies from going inside. You'll leave some food for me?"  
  
Sasami sticks her finger in the air. "There's plenty for everyone!"  
  
Scene 5  
  
"Are you girls ready?"  
  
Rei motions for the rest of the girls to get into position. "You can bring them in now, Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi brings the girls into the fire ceremony room. The scouts line up in front of them and they all sit on a blanket in two lines facing each other.  
  
"Let me do the introductions. This is Rei, Serina, Ami, Lita, Mina and Rini. And, this is Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kyonni, Washu, and Sasami, with Ryo-oki."  
  
Ami smiles. "I believe that Mihoshi and I have already met."  
  
Mihoshi, who sits directly in front of Ami, stares hard. "Oh my goodness, you're right. I didn't recognize you with clothes on."  
  
"Ami!!" The scouts shout in unison.  
  
Ami turns several shades of red. "But, it's not like that!"  
  
Lita pats Ami on the back. "Oh, come on. Mihoshi is quite a looker."  
  
Ami gives Lita a look that would kill. "And, I suppose she reminds you of your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
Kyonni, remembering her last encounter with Lita, fidgets uncomfortably.  
  
Ayeka giggles. "Well, I have met Serina."  
  
Ryoko elbows her in the ribs. "Did you two also get naked?"  
  
"Miss Ryoko, I'll have you know that we had separate dressing booths."  
  
"So you guys were playing dress up?"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka start arguing and Lita and Ami also start arguing.  
  
Sasami leans over to Rini. "Wow, your group is almost as much of a family as my group."  
  
All of the girls stop bickering, embarrassed.  
  
Washu puts on a slightly phony grin. "So where are these cats I've been hearing so much about?"  
  
Serina smiles, "Oh, they're in the picnic basket, napping. Oops, there they are."  
  
Artimus and Luna stick their heads up.  
  
"Kawaii!" gushes Washu.  
  
Mihoshi jumps up. "Oh, Tenchi. I have to show you this magic trick."  
  
Tenchi looks a little embarrassed. "Right now?"  
  
Ryoko waves her arms. "Tenchi, it's a great trick, you have to see it."  
  
Mihoshi pulls up Kyonni. "Kyonni will be my able assistant. And now, in front of your very..."  
  
Mihoshi reaches behind Kyonni and pulls a small object out of her belt and throws it on the floor. Smoke immediately fills the room.  
  
The scouts are too surprised to react. In a couple seconds the smoke clears revealing Ryoko and Ayeka standing in front of them in their battle forms, Washu and Sasami standing behind a large computer console and Mihoshi and Kyonni standing by the picnic basket in full galaxy police uniforms, guns drawn.  
  
Mihoshi looks stern. "Luna and Artimus, your evil deeds end at this place on this day. I, First Lieutenant Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police place you two under arrest for the theft and trafficking of class one controlled objects."  
  
Commercial  
  
(Female) Ranma Saotome stands in the middle of a marshal arts training room. She runs through a marshal arts form, speaking during the pauses of her routine.  
  
"Grace, ..., beauty, ..., strength, ..., form."  
  
She ends her form. "I want people to say this about my hair. That's why I use Flair-EA fire engine red."  
  
Kuno lunges at Ranma. "Pigtail girl, I would...!"  
  
Ranma spins and her braided pony tail knocks Kuno into the wall.  
  
Ranma flashes a "V" sign. "Flair-EA, it makes an impact, and I like that!"


	8. When Worlds Collide, Part 2

Tenchi Muyo - Super R - When Worlds Collide - Part 2  
  
Scene 1  
  
Mihoshi looks stern. "Luna and Artimus, your evil deeds end at this place on this day. I, First Lieutenant Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police, place you two under arrest for the theft and trafficking of class one controlled objects."  
  
Serina applauds. "What a great trick!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka give Serina a cold stern look. Serina's clapping tapers off to silence.  
  
Rei turns to Tenchi. "They are kidding? Right?"  
  
Tenchi bows his head. "I think they're dead serious."  
  
Mina flaps her hand up and down. "Oh, this is ridiculous. Artimus might steal an occasional piece of fish, but class one controlled objects?"  
  
Serina puts her hand to her head. "Oh, come on Washu. Tenchi is always telling us how smart you are. You can't really think that Artimus and Luna are anything other than ordinary house cats."  
  
Washu looks stern. "I can appreciate the fact that you want to play dumb Serina..."  
  
Rei rolls her eyes, "Like she's playing."  
  
Tenchi turns to Washu. "Little Washu, are you really serious? These are just ordinary young girls."  
  
Washu looks very serious. "Lord Tenchi, these girls are not how they appear."  
  
Tenchi gasps. "How, Little Washu?"  
  
Washu points out the study buddies one by one. "Lita is wearing wedges in her shoes to look taller. Mina is wearing a push up bra and Rei has put tissues in her bra to compete with Lita in the endowment category. Amy is wearing a dark blue skirt to minimize her hips..."  
  
Tenchi has a sweat mark materialize beside his head. "Is there an important point you want to make?"  
  
"...and, Serina, I know about you. I was disguised as Kenta at the play. I saw you turn into Sailor Venus."  
  
Serina absentmindedly wags her finger, "Oh, you mean Mina."  
  
The rest of the scouts give Serina the "I am so going to kill you" look.  
  
Serina, humiliated by her mistake tries to cover up. "She's always dressing up as Sailor Venus. A lot of people don't think she looks the part but I think she's a dead ringer."  
  
Mina stomps her foot and points at the floor. "I think you all are missing the bigger issue!"  
  
Everyone looks at Mina in surprise.  
  
"Tenchi, you didn't tell me I was going to be stage kissing a girl!"  
  
"But I'm just so adorable, it shouldn't have mattered!"  
  
Now everyone looks at Washu in shock.  
  
Washu, realizing this, regains her composure and continues. "Mina, I saw you transform into Sailor Venus."  
  
Rei gives Washu a determined look. "So, you have guessed our little secret. Ryoko, I thought you looked familiar. I had to chase you off my temple grounds before."  
  
Ryoko smiles. "So, you must be Sailor Mars. That's quite a transformation, I never would have guessed."  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
Everyone turns to stare at Mihoshi.  
  
"I was at the public bath with Ami, and then Sailor Mercury showed up. But since Mina is Sailor Venus ..."  
  
"Yes?" Everyone says in unison.  
  
"And Rei is Sailor Mars ..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That must mean that Ami is Sailor Mercury."  
  
Tenchi and the rest of the Tenchi girls faint.  
  
Serina nudges Ayeka. "Am I missing something?"  
  
Ayeka groans. "That's the first obvious inference I have ever heard her correctly make."  
  
Rei crosses her arms. "Okay, I'm glad that your Mihoshi is growing brain cells. But, I am not going to let a bunch of demons arrest Artimus and Luna."  
  
Ryoko pouts. "Tenchi, she called us demons. You shouldn't let her do that."  
  
Tenchi bows his head. "Ryoko, you are a demon."  
  
"Oh, so I am." Ryoko jumps up and strikes a threatening pose. "Anyway, just what are you girls going to do about it?"  
  
Rei smiles. "I'll be glad to show you. Mars star power ..."  
  
"Mercury star power ..."  
  
"Venus star power ..."  
  
"Jupiter star power ..."  
  
"Moon Prism power ..."  
  
"Make up!"  
  
The girls transform into the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Rei leads the boast. "We are the Sailor Scouts. We fight for love and justice. And, as I have told you before Ryoko, we will not allow demons at this shrine. In the name of Mars ..."  
  
"In the name of Jupiter ..."  
  
"In the name of Mercury ..."  
  
"In the name of Venus and love ..."  
  
"In the name of the Moon ..."  
  
"We will punish you!" The Scouts strike a group battle pose, similar to a fashion shoot layout.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko laugh. Ryoko points at the Scouts. "You have got to be kidding me. You want to fight with us? You're not in our league. We might hurt you."  
  
Sailor Moon gets a sly look. "I heard you two mostly just fight each other. Why should we expect that the two of you are going to suddenly become a superior fighting team?"  
  
Ayeka turns up her nose. "You may have us partially scouted but if you really knew us you would know that we would fight together to the death to protect Lord Tenchi from demons the likes of you."  
  
Sailor Moon smiles. "I don't think you two have ever fought together before. You two don't even have a battle boast."  
  
Ayeka looks smug. "Oh yes we do. We just didn't want to waste it. But, if you must hear it, Ryoko and I will be happy to give it to you."  
  
Tenchi mumbles to himself "Battle boast?"  
  
Ayeka strikes a pose with a fan. "Prepare for a ta do."  
  
Ryoko crosses her arms. "Make it two."  
  
Ayeka touches her elbows together in front of her, wrists pointing up. "To protect Lord Tenchi from temptation."  
  
Ryoko pats her biceps. "To protect this world from annihilation."  
  
Ayeka points her finger at the scouts. "To denounce those who would steal Tenchi's love."  
  
Ryoko waves her finger upwards "To write our love for Tenchi in the stars above."  
  
The two girls stand back to back.  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
Ayeka holds up a giant letter "T". "Team Tenchi is hear to save the day."  
  
Ryoko gets a devilish look on her face. "If you don't want to die, then you had better not play."  
  
Tenchi and the rest of the Tenchi girls keel over. The scouts bust out laughing.  
  
Washu looks at Sasami. "Sasami, you wouldn't by any chance had something to do with that boast?"  
  
Sasami looks down, guiltily. "Well, kinda, sorta, yeah."  
  
"What did I say about monkey business?"  
  
"But, it's Ryo-oki's favorite show!"  
  
Ryo-oki puts on a baseball cap backwards and pretends to throw something. "Meow meow meow. Meow meow MEOW!"  
  
Washu's eyes get crossed out.  
  
Sailor Mars recovers from laughing. "I think Mina is right, we are missing the bigger issues here. Tenchi, why are you living with these demons?"  
  
Sailor Moon pipes in. "Yeah, Tenchi. Ayeka is your cousin, but she's a demon. Are you also a demon?"  
  
Tenchi gets mad. "These girls aren't demons. Well, not all the time. They're just not from around here. This planet that is. But that doesn't make them bad. Ayeka and Sasami are from the planet Jurai. It's a planet similar to earth and has people on it that are more similar to the people on earth than different."  
  
Sailor Mars gives Tenchi an icy look. "But, your friends are trying to kidnap our cats!"  
  
"There's got to be a way to resolve this without fighting! Look, you girls can transform into warriors. Can Luna and Artimus transform into something where they can talk and defend themselves? Maybe there's a simple explanation."  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
All turn to face Luna.  
  
"We can talk just fine the way we are." Artimus stands on his hind legs and leans against the side of the basket.  
  
Sailor Moon smiles. "Luna, tell Tenchi that you and Artimus had nothing to do with those bogus charges."  
  
"I, ... I, ..." Luna looks at Artimus then slumps her head. "Those charges are true."  
  
"What?" The scouts shout in unison, horrified.  
  
Mihoshi pulls out a pen that expands into a screen. On the screen a wanted poster appears with Luna and Artimus' picture on it.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not an inspirational story." Artimus shakes his head.  
  
"The story started a long time ago, before the beginning of the Moon Kingdom. Artimus and I were the pets of two very powerful sisters whose father was a great sorcerer. Their father was dying, but he wanted his daughters to become great queens, so he built us a space ship that allowed us to fly to a mysterious planet to pick up some magic crystal."  
  
Washu interrupts. "The real story started two hundred years before that. Back then, the first King of the planet Jurai was just a poor adventurer. One day he stumbled upon a barren, uninhabited planet that most people had seen but not even bothered to land on! He explored this planet, later named Planet Escudo, and in a mysterious cave he found a crystal of great power. This crystal joined with him and gave him amazing abilities that he used to become King. But then other people mined the planet, and not all of the crystals they found were good crystals. Some crystals joined with their owners and turned their owners into horrible monsters. For this reason, Planet Escudo was quarantined and the traffic in these crystals became a class one offense."  
  
Sailor Moon blinks. "Wow, you seem to know a lot about this."  
  
"I should. I am Professor Washu, Senior Research Associate at the Royal Jurai Academy, specializing in the study of Escudo crystals."  
  
Luna coughs to quiet down Washu. "Our ship must have been too small to be detected by the Galaxy Police. We were able to land, grab two large crystals and leave before they could catch us."  
  
Artimus nods. "Once we got home our owners merged with the crystals. At first, both sisters were good and just rulers. But one day a change came over my owner. She became more and more vain and distracted. Finally, I had to leave her kingdom and join up with the kingdom of Luna's owner's."  
  
Sailor Moon waves her hand. "That's all very nice, but what has that have to do with us? Wasn't that a long time ago?"  
  
Luna bows her head. "Serina. Our owners were Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl."  
  
"But, Queen Beryl, in the end was nothing like the woman who was once my owner. She used to be wise, compassionate and carefree. But, the crystal must have been a bad crystal." Artimus bows his head.  
  
"I don't think so Artimus." Washu speaks softly, with great authority. "Many studies have been done with the same crystal being absorbed by many people at once. Some turned out good, some turned out bad. In the end, it is in the heart of the host that determines how the union will turn out."  
  
Sailor Jupiter stomps her foot. "Words, words, words! No matter what the story is, you can't have Artimus and Luna. I will not permit it! Jupiter thun..."  
  
Artimus and Luna bow their heads and sigh. Luna speaks with a weary voice. "No, Sailor Jupiter. Stand down. That's an order. There will be no fight."  
  
"But, Luna!"  
  
Luna shakes her head.  
  
The scouts transform back, nearly in tears as the gravity of the situation starts sinking in.  
  
Serina starts crying. "Tenchi, can't you do something? Can't you see that Luna and Artimus are on the side of good? They just lead us in a war against the Negaverse. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
Tenchi looks to Washu.  
  
Washu strokes her chin. "Well, if we could prove that you five girls were going to choose good in the future, that might be enough mitigating circumstances allow Luna and Artimus to claim sanctuary in the Hino Shrine, much the same way that Ryoko was accepted at the Masaki shrine after she proved that she was sorry for her crimes and willing to do good."  
  
Rei looks skeptical. "Her crimes?"  
  
"She was a space pirate. But now she is part of a special Jurai guard. She also has a familiar crystal, and she uses her powers to protect the Crown Prince of Jurai, Tenchi."  
  
Rei takes a step back. "Tenchi, you're an alien?"  
  
"No! Well, okay, I'm one forth Jurai. But I was raised on earth, I don't feel like an alien."  
  
Washu continues. "I have found a way to test the hearts of people who have merged with crystals to see if they will choose good or bad. Artimus, Luna, are your warriors up to the task? If all five will choose good, I think that it will be obvious to all that you two are on the side of good, so Mihoshi and Kyonni won't have to arrest you."  
  
Luna looks at Ami, Lita and Rei and smiles, then looks at Serina and goes bug eyed. "I, um, well, they have surprised me in the past, I'm sure they will do their best."  
  
Washu nods.  
  
Artimus and Luna wave the scouts over. Luna puts her right paw behind her head. "Scouts, I can't force you to do this for us. This test might be dangerous. And, could you live with the results if you found out that you would eventually turn evil like Queen Beryl?"  
  
Ami looks determined. "I'll do it."  
  
The rest of the scouts nod.  
  
Washu smiles, "Do you want to be first Ami?"  
  
Ami nods.  
  
Azaka and Kamidaki appear wearing tuxedos tailored to fit their wooden bodies. In between them a door appears.  
  
Washu smiles. "Good luck, Ami. Do your best."  
  
Ami nods.  
  
Azaka wiggles fake eyebrows. "Behind this door lies another dimension, a dimension formed by your hidden thoughts and desires."  
  
Kamidaki leans towards the door. "You will enter this world and be faced with some decisions. The decisions you make will determine if you pass or fail."  
  
Commercial  
  
Characters from "Revolutionary Girl Utena" in a brightly lit white ballroom stand around in formal clothes with vacant looks on their faces.  
  
Miki plays softly on the piano. "Like an unforgettable melody."  
  
Nanami: "Like a bright shining thing."  
  
Touga: "Promises once said, always fulfilled."  
  
Saonji: "Dreams once born, never die."  
  
Utena: "A sunlit garden."  
  
A freeze frame on Anthy's face. Superimposed is the image of a perfume bottle with the words "Rose Scented Embrace" on it.  
  
Anthy: "Rose scented embrace. The absolute destiny apocalypse."


	9. When Worlds Collide, Part 3

Tenchi Muyo - Super R - When Worlds Collide - Part 3  
  
Scene 1  
  
Azaka wiggles fake eyebrows. "Behind this door lies another dimension, a dimension formed by your hidden thoughts and desires."  
  
Kamidaki leans towards the door. "You will enter this world and be faced with some decisions. The decisions you make will determine if you pass or fail."  
  
Ami looks to the other scouts for support.  
  
Luna and Artimus look back her with shame for their history and admiration for Ami's courage.  
  
Ami smiles at Artimus and Luna, then forms a fist in front of her chest. "I will clear your names!"  
  
Ami walks through the door.  
  
Washu looks at her screen. A wide view of what Ami is experiencing pops up on her screen. A title appears: "Oh My Ami".  
  
Scene 2  
  
A younger version of Ami skips along a trail through the woods. The trail goes uphill and she hears odd sounds off the trail.  
  
Ami looks through the bushes and sees a younger version of Tenchi practicing sword play, hopping from stick to stick.  
  
Ami laughs.  
  
Startled, little Tenchi falls on his butt.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I do that all the time."  
  
"My name is Ami."  
  
"My name is Tenchi. You must be here for the ceremony."  
  
"I got really bored. I thought it would be more fun to enjoy nature than stay with that crowd."  
  
"I know what you mean. It's quite a noisy bothersome scene."  
  
"And my mother wouldn't let me take any books."  
  
Tenchi looks horrified. Why would you want to read those things?"  
  
"Books?" Ami now looks horrified.  
  
"Ever since my mom died, that's all dad does, read shoujo books. We have a whole room filling up with them now."  
  
"But, I don't read those types of books. I read poetry and literature and reference books."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Ami expression softens. "I'm sorry to hear that you lost your mother."  
  
Tenchi looks sad and absentmindedly hits the ground with his practice sword.  
  
"When I am sad my mother sings me a song. If I sing you that song will you feel better?"  
  
"My mom used to sing for me..."  
  
"I hope I remember all the words." Ami smiles and embarrassed smile. "Oto no nai mahiru..."  
  
Scene 3  
  
Katsuhito, Tenchi's grandfather, walks up the path. "I'm sure I saw one of the girls walk up this way. I wonder if she found Tenchi's training area?"  
  
Katsuhito looks through the bushes to see Ami and Tenchi sharing an awkward kiss, leaning towards each other on tip toes.  
  
"Tenchi? Your mother would be proud of you!"  
  
Tenchi jumps back and trips over the training sticks and falls on his butt again. "Grandfather!"  
  
"Tenchi, you won't mind if I escort this lovely lady back to the ceremony?"  
  
Ami looks mortified. She bows. "I am horribly sorry for the bother."  
  
Katsuhito puts his arm around her. "Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. But, there is a big party going on and I'm worried that you're going to miss out on all the fun."  
  
Ami nods.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Katsuhito leads Ami to the ceremony area. He turns to her. "I'm afraid that I can't let you remember what you saw. Tenchi is destined for things that you won't be able to understand."  
  
Katsuhito puts his finger on Ami's forehead. Ami goes into a trance. Her Mercury Sailor Symbol briefly flashes.  
Katsuhito is shocked. "My goodness! Tenchi sure knows how to attract some unusual friends!"  
  
Katsuhito snaps his fingers. Ami comes out of the trance.  
  
Katsuhito kneels before Ami. "Now Ami, this ceremony only happens once in your life. You'll have plenty of time to study tomorrow, but today is a day for play. Do you think you could do that for me?"  
  
Little Ami smiles. "I'll try."  
  
Ami runs off to join the crowd of girls.  
  
Katsuhito shakes his head. "Who would have thought?"  
  
Ami runs up to one girl who has bright red hair.  
  
The girl, Washu, turns around and points Ami to a black hole that has appeared in the air.  
  
Ami stops, frightened. Washu jumps half way into the hole and pulls Ami into the hole with her.  
  
Scene 5  
  
Ami is back at the Hino Shrine.  
  
Washu intently looks at her control panel and moves her hands around over the controls faster than the eyes can follow.  
  
Washu looks up. "Congratulations! The machines say that you have passed. Washu holds her arms up in a circle.  
  
Mihoshi jumps up and down. "Yea! Ami did it!"  
  
Kyonni gives her a cold look. "Officer Mihoshi, we should be impartial in this matter."  
  
"Oh, okay." Mihoshi looks down, then jumps up again. "But it's so exciting!"  
  
The rest of the scouts congratulate Ami.  
  
Lita grabs Ami by the shoulders. "What was it like?"  
  
Ami gets a puzzled look on her face. "I don't know, I can't remember anything. How long was I gone?"  
  
"Two minutes. The important thing is that you're safe."  
  
Ami smiles at Lita.  
  
Washu taps her console. "Okay, who's next?"  
  
Lita steps forward. "I'll do it. I know that Luna and Artimus are good. They have lead us to many victories over evil. I am not afraid."  
  
Lita steps toward Azaka and Kamidaki. Sasami jumps in front of her.  
  
"Wait! I think we're all missing a bigger issue here!"  
  
Every gasps and looks at Sasami.  
  
"Rini is going to get sick if she eats all those deserts by herself and doesn't have any entries!"  
  
Everyone turns to see Rini pretending that she wasn't just pigging out but has stuff all over her face. Everyone laughs.  
  
Washu shakes her head. "Sure, we should eat the food while it's still hot. It might lower the tension level here!"  
  
Everyone starts eating except for Lita who looks somber.  
  
Sasami brings Lita a plate of mochi. "Lita, of all the girls, I really want you to turn out okay. I can't bear to think that a fellow cook would choose the path of darkness."  
  
Lita smiles. She eats one of the rice cakes. "Sasami, I see that I have a ways to go if I want to compete with you."  
  
Sasami blushes.  
  
Lita stands up. "Washu, can't you monitor these experiments and eat at the same time? Let's get this show on the road!"  
  
Washu brings a large plate of food over to her console. "Okay, Lita. Ready when you are."  
  
Serina pounds her mochi in a sauce bowl. "Go, Lita!"  
  
Lita enters the area between Azaka and Kamidaki.  
  
Washu's screen flashes a title "Outlaw Girl Makoto".  
  
Scene 6  
  
Lita is in the middle of an arena in ancient Japan wearing loose armor. She fights a larger foe. Her foe's blows splinter the ground when Lita dodges. Finally, her foe misses and stumbles to one knee. Lita drops her weapon, runs over to her foe, steps on his lowered leg and knees him to the side of the head.  
  
Lita's foe collapses to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Jedo! Jedo! Jedo!"  
  
Lita acknowledges the crowd. She is lead over to the royal box. She removes her helmet to reveal that this version of Lita has a very short masculine hair cut and barely looks feminine at all.  
  
The Queen (who looks like Ami) addresses Lita. "Jedo, you have won the tournament. Six months ago our neighbors to the North beat the drums of war, demanding that I be married off to their King. I refused. Instead of a war that would have devastated both kingdoms and left both of us open for invasion, we decided on a tournament to chose my husband, and you have won it, defeating their King in the final."  
  
The crowd cheers.  
  
Lita's opponent is helped over. He removes his helmet. He is a very handsome man. "Queen Ami, Jedo defeated me fairly. I did my best. He is the better man. Queen Ami, it was never my intention to cause a war between our kingdoms. I just wanted you, my true love, to be protected by the best man in all of Japan. Now, I see that the best man is not myself. I give my blessing to your marriage to Jedo. May our kingdoms forever live at peace."  
  
The crowd erupts in cheering.  
  
Ami turns back to Lita. "Jedo, would you like the ceremony now, or would you like it tomorrow, so you may freshen up after your battles?"  
  
Lita smiles and speaks in a masculine voice. "Let us give our peoples one more day of festival."  
  
The crowd erupts.  
  
Scene 7  
  
Lita enters a large tavern, and walks to the back. A cook greats her. "I told you that move would work."  
  
Lita nods, "Thank you, sensei. Your scouting is the best."  
  
The cook gestures to his assistants to take over. The cook and Lita walk through a door that says "Do Not Enter" and walk down a flight of stairs.  
  
They emerge in a large room with roots hanging from the walls and large kegs of beer leaning against the walls. The center of the room is empty.  
  
The cook looks at Lita. "Do you think you can marry Queen Ami?"  
  
Lita falls to her knees and starts sobbing.  
  
The cook starts laughing. "Makoto, five years ago you were a girl who had run away from a distant farm who wanted to become a cook. You remember those days, right?"  
  
Lita nods and smiles a little.  
  
"Your parents thought you were mad and disowned you. A girl who wants to be a professional cook? A job that only men are allowed to do? Can you blame them for thinking you mad?"  
  
Lita shakes her head.  
  
"So I found you brought you into my tavern. I taught you how to hide your femininity. I taught you how to fight, how to cook, how to be a man. So, now, you are recognized as the finest man in the kingdom, a man named Jedo."  
  
The cook gets in Lita's face. "So, why is the great warrior Jedo crying?"  
  
Lita cries a gusher. "Sensei, I don't love Queen Ami, I love ... you."  
  
The cook steps back and sits about five feet from Lita. "Even if you doom this country to war? The Northern King would do that to protect Queen Ami. You know that."  
  
"But, how could I live a lie?"  
  
The cook raises an eyebrow. "You're doing a good job so far."  
  
"I am not living a lie. I live as a cook and warrior. It is not important what gender I live as so long as I am true to what I am. But I cannot live with out you."  
  
"So, the fact that Ami is a woman has nothing to do with it? It's not that I'm a man and she's a woman?"  
  
"Well," Lita blushes and touches her index fingers together, "I was hoping to bear children, and I would not be able to give Queen Ami an heir."  
  
"Makoto, you know Queen Ami is a remarkable woman with an extraordinary mind. Don't you think that to bring peace to her kingdom that she wouldn't find some way to get around those obstacles?"  
  
"I ..." Lita looks downwards, shamed.  
  
"Makoto, look at me. Look at me closely. Why do you think that I was able to teach you so well on how to be a male? Didn't you ever wonder that?"  
  
Lita looks up mystified.  
  
The cook relaxes her face, revealing that she looks like Mina. She speaks with a feminine voice, winks and puts one index finger up. "Lita, I swear that sometimes you can look right at something and not see it."  
  
Lita looks like she sees a ghost.  
  
Scene 8  
  
Lita and Queen Ami walk in the royal chamber. Ami dismisses the servants.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me before our wedding, Jedo?"  
  
Lita bows deeply before Queen Ami. "I am sorry to have to inform you of this your Royal Highness, but I am a woman."  
  
Queen Ami giggles.  
  
Lita starts sweating.  
  
"Makoto, I know that. I was adopted by our former king and queen. I come from the same town as your sensei. I knew your sensei before she became an outlaw girl."  
  
Lita's eyes bug out.  
  
"And, he'll make a great addition to the royal cooking staff. That way the two of you can stay close together."  
  
Lita starts crying while smiling.  
  
"Jedo, when you follow your heart, things have a way of working out."  
  
Lita stands up and holds Queen Ami's hand. "I will be proud to be the husband of a ruler as wise as you."  
  
Ami smiles and passionately kisses Lita on the lips. Lita's eyes bug out but Ami raises an index finger. "Come, come, we have to be able to do this in public."  
  
Lita nods.  
  
Ami pulls Lita towards a door. "Let me show you something about the former King and Queen, my adoptive parents."  
  
Ami opens the door. There is a giant painting of the former King and Queen, still too far away to be clearly seen. Lita walks through the door. The painting comes into focus (the King and Queen are dead ringers for Haruka and Michiru, the human forms of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune).  
  
Scene 9  
  
Lita doesn't see the painting because she is back in the Hino Shrine.  
  
Washu looks carefully at the console. She then pulls out a calculator and plays with it. Then, she tosses a coin. Finally she makes a circle with her arms over her head. "Lita passes."  
  
The scouts mob Lita. Sasami leans over to Washu. "What was that all about?"  
  
Washu whispers in Sasami's ear. "Just building suspense."  
  
Sasami laughs.  
  
Ami and Mina give Lita a hug yelling "You did it!"  
  
Lita looks confused and her heart beat becomes as loud as a drum.  
  
Commercial  
  
The cast of "Adventures of the Mini Goddesses" sit around a table.  
  
Belldandy: "Hello, we are the members of GAPR."  
  
Skuld: "That is Goddesses for the Accurate Portrayal of Rodents."  
  
Urd: "And, we have something important to say."  
  
Belldandy: "Not all rats are maniacs, out to destroy the world."  
  
Skuld: "The rats on this show have had their minds controlled by the Negaverse."  
  
Urd: "Most rats would never behave that way. Rats are fun creatures, and are especially good for setting on fire or dipping in honey or..."  
  
Gar-chan: "Arrggh!"  
  
Skuld and Belldandy bow their heads in embarrassment.  
  
Urd waves her hand in front of her face: "Don't mind the small details."


	10. When Worlds Collide, Part 4

Tenchi Muyo - Super R - When Worlds Collide - Part 4  
  
Scene 1  
  
Washu sips some tea and puts the cup down on her console. "Who's next?"  
  
Mina, Serina and Rei all jump up at once and yell "Me!"  
  
"Now, now, girls, everyone will get their turn. How about we have the prettiest one go first?"  
  
The three girls all glare at each other. Mina looks at Washu and grabs the other two into a huddle. "She's trying to get inside of our heads."  
  
Serina and Rei nod.  
  
"Since all three of us are babes, we should go rock, paper, scissors. On three. On, two, three."  
  
Rei and Serina choose rock, Mina chooses paper.  
  
Mina turns around. "Okay, I'm next."  
  
Washu tilts her head and looks at Mina. "So, you're the prettiest?"  
  
"No, they just wanted me to feel good. I know that they're better looking than me, that's why I concentrate on being an intellectual."  
  
Washu stifles a laugh so hard that she spills her tea on the console. The control panel to lets out some small sparks out of the side. That side of the console falls out and a mechanical arm with a camera spills out. Riding the camera like it was a motorbike is a chibi Washu. The chibi Washu points the camera right at Washu. Washu doesn't notice.  
  
Washu regains her composure. "Very well, just walk through the barrier and good luck."  
  
Mina nods. She takes a deep breath and marches forward, purposefully.  
  
Washu's console displays a title: "Song of Chihiro". Washu ignores the spilled tea and stares hard at the monitor.  
  
Scene 2  
  
A little blonde girl of around 11 earth years of development runs with her arms out like an airplane circling an older man with dark hair and brooding good looks. "Look daddy, I'm a space fighter!"  
  
"Of course you are Chihiro." He lifts Chihiro high over his head and "flies" her through the air.  
  
"Weeeeeee".  
  
They approach a military checkpoint. A uniformed guard stops them. He looks stern, but then his sternness changes to laughter. "Professor, what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"I thought I would surprise my wife. She's been working very hard on her research and I thought it would cheer her up to see her daughter."  
  
"No problem, professor. She should be in building 6."  
  
Chihiro's dad shakes the guard's hand. "Give my regards to your lovely wife, Mifuyu."  
  
"Thank you Genki, I will."  
  
Genki and Chihiro enter a building with almost no identification other than a large 6 on the door. Chihiro runs ahead and Genki has to change her direction several times through a maze of corridors. Genki finally motions Chihiro to come to him, with Genki breathing heavily.  
  
"Which way do we go daddy?"  
  
Genki grabs the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't know."  
  
Chihiro falls backwards on her butt in disbelief. "But, how will we find mommy?"  
  
"If we wonder around, I'm sure the situation will clear up."  
  
An alarm goes off. A voice is heard on the intercom. "Red alert, red alert. This installation is under attack. All research personal report to the safety bulkheads."  
  
Panicking, Genki grabs Chihiro and makes a mad dash forward. Unmarked door after unmarked door zooms past. An explosion occurs in front of them.  
  
The alarm stops. The area becomes very smoky. There is debris everywhere. Chihiro gets up and tugs at her unconscious father, crying.  
  
Chihiro stops crying and looks around. "I'll get help daddy. I will."  
  
The explosion causes the nearest door to Chihiro to open slightly. She pushes the door open and runs in. "Help, help, my daddies hurt."  
  
Chihiro sees nothing but smoke and debris. She runs through the smoke only to come to another door. It is locked and Chihiro bangs against it.  
  
A shot rings out and the doorknob explodes. Chihiro sees laser sighting lights on the door.  
  
Strange voices filter through the smoke. "Hey boss, there's a kid by the door!"  
  
"Kill her!"  
  
Chihiro screams and throws herself against the door. The door opens and Mina spills back into the Hino Shrine room, tumbling over and over and landing on her back. She jumps up, trying to look dignified.  
  
Washu looks at the monitor without moving a muscle.  
  
Sasami nudges Washu's shoulder. "Miss Washu, did she pass?"  
  
Washu stares straight ahead for a few seconds, then as if she was half asleep mutters, "Yeah she passes."  
  
The scouts give Mina a group hug.  
  
Sasami waves her hand in front of Washu's face trying to get a reaction.  
  
Kyonni motions for Mihoshi to guard the cats and races over to Washu. "Professor Washu, are you okay?"  
  
Washu nods.  
  
Washu waves her hand. "Everything's okay. Go back to your post Kyonni."  
  
The camera eye focuses on Kyonni pointing her finger at Mihoshi for playing with the cats. The chibi Washu nods.  
  
Rei walks up to Washu. "I'll be next."  
  
Washu has a dazed smile. "You want to go next Sasami?"  
  
Sasami bends her head in embarrassment. "Oy."  
  
Rei gets in Washu's face. "I'll be next."  
  
"Okay." Rei turns away from Washu who mutters "Wow, Tenchi didn't used to be this pushy."  
  
Rei stands in front of Azaka and Kamidaki. She meditates. She mutters to herself "Well, no evil that I can sense." Rei walks forward.  
  
Washu's console flashes the text: "Galaxy Police Go Go!"  
  
Rei is dressed in Galaxy police garb. She is in a space ship with Serina as her copilot. Serina yawns and balances a pencil on her nose.  
  
Rei fumes. "Why did I get you as my partner? I was first in my class. Can't you do anything right?"  
  
Serina cries. "But Rei, you so much better at the paperwork than me. I just get so bored by it."  
  
Rei rolls her eyes.  
  
A screen pops up in the air with a man's face on it. "First Lieutenant Rei, I have a new assignment for you."  
  
Rei lights up. "Really, Sir?"  
  
"Yes, you'll be assigned to headquarters, where the real action is. You'll be teamed up with First Lieutenant Lita. The two of you will be trained for the elite strike force."  
  
Serina bounces up and down. "Rei, that's so wonderful!"  
  
"On the other hand, Serina, you're being reassigned to janitorial duties at headquarters. That is all." The screen disappears.  
  
Serina cries. "Why?"  
  
"Because you keep screwing up."  
  
"But, you're the best partner in the universe. What am I going to do without you?"  
  
"Stand up for yourself?"  
  
"Rei you're mean."  
  
Rei ignores Serina and pushes buttons on the console. "Ready to hit hyperspace. Are you sure you're buckled in? Last time you were thrown around so badly I had to fish you out of the trash container."  
  
Serina buckles in, dejected.  
  
"Engage!"  
  
The spaceship appears in front of a giant space fortress with a "headquarters" sign on the front.  
  
Rei and Serina line up inside. The man from the screen greets them. Rei and Serina salute.  
  
"At ease ladies. Rei, you'll be heading up that escalator there. Serina, you'll be going down the other escalator. Congratulation Rei."  
  
Rei starts to walk and then sees Serina grabbing her feet.  
  
"Please, tell the chief I'm not that bad. Tell him that being a Galaxy Police officer is in my blood."  
  
Rei kneels down and gets in Serina's face. "Serina, your clumsiness and lack of professionalism has nearly gotten us killed a dozen times."  
  
"But, every time I came through and nailed the bad guys."  
  
"Those were lucky ricochets!"  
  
"I don't want to clean toilets!"  
  
"Serina, it's better this way. Maybe after a couple of years of backbreaking humiliating labor, you'll be ready to straighten up and fly right."  
  
"Rei, please tell the chief I can be a good officer."  
  
"Serina, stop it. I'm needed on the strike force. Don't you see that the Galaxy needs a top rate officer more than it needs a barely competent one holding a good one down?"  
  
"Rei, you're so mean!"  
  
Rei turns her back to Serina.  
  
"Rei, don't you remember all the nights we did karaoke? All the evenings we relaxed at public bath houses? I know I'm not as good as you in Galaxy Police work, but didn't we at least have fun?"  
  
A long shot reveals that Rei has dragged Serina 100 feet.  
  
Rei looks at Serina. "Let me go!"  
  
A voice comes from behind Rei. "Hey, you must be my new partner."  
  
Rei turns around to see Lita. Rei puts her hand on her head, embarrassed.  
  
Lita kneels to to talk to Serina. "Hey, I heard the news. Sorry to here you're on janitorial duties. I had to do that myself for six months."  
  
Serina stops crying. Rei looks shocked.  
  
"But after six months they realized that I was a hard worker so they gave me another chance." Lita takes Serina's hands off of Rei and helps Serina to her feet. "I'm sure that if you do your best, you'll be back on the front lines in no time."  
  
Serina looks hopeful. "Are you sure?"  
  
Lita smiles.  
  
Serina composes herself. She salutes Rei and Lita and walks off.  
  
Rei waits until Serina is out of earshot. "That wasn't true, I've seen your records."  
  
"Not a word of it."  
  
"She's not getting out of janitorial work any time soon is she?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rei gives Lita a hug. "I like your style!"  
  
"First Lieutenant Serina can still be an asset to the Galaxy Police. She was just pushed too fast, too soon because she's the daughter of the commissioner."  
  
"I feel guilty, though. We did have a lot of good times."  
  
"Don't, you're desperately needed on the Strike Force. Serina will grow from this."  
  
Rei runs to the down elevator. Serina is just coming out of the scanning chamber in front of the escalator. Rei stands to the side of the escalator.  
  
Serina sees Rei as she rides the escalator down and they salute.  
  
Lita joins Rei. "You okay?"  
  
Rei nods, buts finds herself back in the Hino Shrine.  
  
Lita waves her hand in front of Rei's face. "You okay?"  
  
Rei smiles and nods.  
  
Sasami nudges Washu. "Did Rei pass?"  
  
Washu looks off into the distance but chibi Washu rides the camera over to Sasami. "Miss Washu is pleased to inform Rei that she has passed.  
  
Mihoshi jumps up and down. "Yippee! That means the you two will be free if your last student passes."  
  
Luna and Artimus look at Serina. Serina is sneaking sweets from the food table. They and hang their heads. Luna sighs. "That's a very big if!"  
  
Commercial (Weiss Kreuz CSI) - (coming soon on animemusicvideos.org!)  
  
Ending theme "Police Magic".  
  
  
  



	11. When Worlds Collide, Part 5, Final

Tenchi Muyo - Super R - When Worlds Collide - Final  
  
Scene 1  
  
The other scouts surround Serina, all talking at once.  
  
"Don't screw up, meatball head." Says Rei.  
  
"Don't be worried Serina, you are able to take this test." Says Ami.  
  
"You'll kick ass, I know you will!" Says Lita.  
  
"Let's make it a clean sweep for the team!" Says Mina.  
  
Serina is in the middle with her head spinning.  
  
Sasami comes over. "Miss Serina, are you ready?"  
  
Serina walks forward looking punch drunk. "Sure I am, I'll pass that high school exam for sure."  
  
Serina and Sasami walk over to Azaka and Kamadaki. Chibi Washu tries to aim the camera at Serina but the cable held camera bucks wildly. Chibi Washu holds on by her finger tips to avoid being thrown off. "Whoooooooa."  
  
Serina wanders through the barrier. On Washu's screen pops up the text: "A magical lesson."  
  
Scene 2  
  
Serina rushes through the door of an elementary school class room. She stands behind the desk and tries to compose herself.  
  
"Good morning, class!"  
  
"Good morning, teacher!"  
  
"Today we are going to learn about a new Kanji." Serina draws on the blackboard. "It's pronounced 'Ka' and it means joining. Has anyone in this class joined any after school clubs?"  
  
Students hands go up around the room. A lonely depressed student in the front row with long black hair does not raise her hand.  
  
"Yes, Emi?" Serina's voice seems distance to Misa, the lonely student.  
  
"Yes, teacher, I have joined the student discipline committee to see if more rules are needed to keep the school running harmoniously." Emi speaks from the background. Misa in the foreground sighs.  
  
"Yes, Konoha?"  
  
"Yes, teacher, I formed the Hiroto fan club!"  
  
Serina smiles. "My, Miss Konoha, what initiative you have!"  
  
A brown haired boy's head slumps to his desk.  
  
Scene 3  
  
The students are playing dodge ball out doors. Serina is now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Misa is hit with the ball and drops it. She leaves the playing area.  
  
"Misa? May I have a word with you?"  
  
One of the boys in the class sighs. "I wish Miss Serina would ask me over." He is promptly hit in the back of the head with the ball.  
  
Sasami yells at him. "Play attention Kenji. You're making this game too easy for me."  
  
Kenji's friend Hiroto, the brown haired boy, helps him up. "Can you blame Kenji, Sasami? Our teacher is a powerful distraction to him."  
  
Sasami looks puzzled. "Why would that be?"  
  
Serina bends over Misa. "Misa, haven't you joined any school clubs?"  
  
Misa looks down. "I haven't found any that I liked, and I need to go home directly after school."  
  
Serina kneels down to Misa's level. "Misa, you should join a club, I'm sure there's one you'll like. I'm making it your home work assignment."  
  
Misa gasps.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do your best."  
  
Misa looks down. "I'm scared."  
  
Serina raises one finger. "Maybe your friend Sasami can help you?"  
  
Misa still looks depressed.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Sasami and Misa look back and forth by a door exiting the school. Sasami winks at Misa. "Don't worry, the go home club is very popular this month."  
  
Serina suddenly jumps in the doorway. "Misa! Did you find a club yet?"  
  
Sasami and Misa look horrified.  
  
Serina drags them both back into the school. Both Misa and Sasami look panicked but Serina is firm. "We'll just see which clubs are meeting now."  
  
Serina opens a door where Konoha is dressed in a dark hooded robe and leads a group of four other girls in the worship of a full sized picture of Hiroto wearing a kimono. The girls wail in a spooky manner. Konoha waves a large staff around.  
  
"Miss Konoha, excuse us for interrupting your club meeting." Serina says this is an overly sweet fashion. "I have two students who want to join your club."  
  
Konoha's eyes glow like a demon's under her hood. "Ah, Misa. I know that Hiroto looks at you a lot in class. I think that we might have a place for you in this club."  
  
Konoha's starts laughing demonically. The other five girls also laugh, with glowing eyes.  
  
Serina clasps her hands in front of her chest and cries. "Konoha, that makes me so glad that you would accept Misa into your club."  
  
Serina then turns around to see that Misa has vanished. Serina grabs Sasami instead. "Well, at least we have Sasami here."  
  
Suddenly the door reopens and a girl with thigh high boots, a split mini skirt over short shorts, a fancy revealing top and a feathered hat appears in the door.  
  
"Someone started an evil club and I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Pixy Misa!" Sasami tries to wiggle out of Serina's grip to no avail.  
  
"That's me!" Pixy Misa bows. "Oh my, Konoha, your club is growing very fast!"  
  
One of the girls, Emi, takes off her hood and grabs a small book. "Look here, Pixy Misa, it says right in the club rule book that no magic girls are allowed in this club."  
  
Serina looks at Misa closely while maintaining a vice grip on Sasami. "That doesn't look like a standard school uniform. Are you a transfer student?"  
  
Misa smiles. "Too bad for you Emi and Konoha. I think you use your club to alienate other girls in the school. Normally I would approve, but today I want to be the only one doing evil."   
  
A wooden weapon shaped like a feather appears in Misa's hands. "Calling mystics!" The weapon shoots energy into the club rule book.  
  
Sasami tries to escape but Serina puts her into a professional wrestling move (half Boston crab). "No, no Sasami, we should stay and watch the magic show!"  
  
Sasami desperately reaches for the door while in the hold. "I think there is a better magic show next door."  
  
The club rule book grows into a giant half monster, half book.  
  
Pixy Misa laughs an annoying laugh. "Emi, your stupid rule book has a few new rules for you!"  
  
"Those robes are not school regulation! Love, love!" The love love monster shoots energy at Emi who is pushed against the wall. Water buckets appear in her hands.  
  
"It's not fair!" Emi sulks.  
  
"Sasami, don't you want to see this show?" Serina has Sasami in a low bear hug from behind lifting Sasami up so her legs are pumping in the air.  
  
"I think I saw it last week, I should leave before I blurt out a spoiler and ruin your fun."  
  
"Konoha, this picture of Hiroto doesn't show him in a school uniform. That's against regulation. Love, love."  
  
Konoha gets right in the love love monster's face. "Hey, I'm the club president. I don't care if you're a love love monster, you still have to do what I say."  
  
The love love monster shoots energy at Konoha. She is pushed to a corner and has a giant dunce cap put on her head.  
  
"Hey, are you trying to make me a witch?"  
  
Pixy Misa laughs. "It's called a 'dunce cap.' It's for students who don't understand the day's lesson."  
  
Sasami is face down on the ground with Serina sitting on her. Serina keeps Sasami down by pulling back on Sasami's nose with her thumb.  
  
"Sasami, have you ever seen one of those before?"  
  
"Sensei, I think there is one next door, I'll go get it."  
  
"But, we don't want to be rude. Let's watch more of the show."  
  
Pixy Misa comes over to chat with Sasami. "Sasami-chan, I was going to do something unspeakably mean to you, but seeing the wonderful relationship that you have with Serina Sensei, I think that I'll just let you watch as I 'throw the book' at these brats."  
  
Pixy Misa turns around and shoots energy at one of the corners. Some bugs that where in the corner grow to giant size. Pixy Misa laughs again.  
  
Konoha cringes. "Pixy Misa, you monster! My cousin warned me about these monsters! You're a fiend!"  
  
The human sized bugs form a line and start dancing and singing. "Habba, habba, zoot zoot!"  
  
Konoha holds her ear drums. "They're even worse than my cousin said!"  
  
Serina holds Sasami in a full Nelson. "Isn't this awesome, Sasami?"  
  
Sasami hangs her head and mutters under her breath. "I never thought I would have to do something like this." Sasami puts on a smile. "Sensei, allow me to show you a magic trick!"  
  
Serina lets go of Sasami. "Oh, goody, Sasami, maybe you and Misa can form a magic club?"  
  
Sasami mutters under her breath, "Yeah, something like that." Sasami takes Sirina's arm over her shoulder and attempts to judo throw her. "Cutey Samami's Judo Throw!"  
  
Serina goes no where and looks at her funny.  
  
The bugs in the background continue to dance, thrashing their long tails back and forth.  
  
"Cutey Sasami's Judo Throw!"  
  
Serina scratches her head. "Maybe you need more practice?"  
  
Sasami looks at Misa and winks. Misa gets a big grin and winks back. Misa holds her hand out and motions for the bugs to move over towards Sasami and Serina."  
  
Sasami points her finger up. "This time for sure! Cutey Sasami's Judo Throw!" This time Sasami bends forward. Serina follows winding up leaning over Sasami bent over at the waist.  
  
"Habba, habba, zoot, zoot!" One of the tails of the bug monsters smacks Serina in the butt.  
  
Serina goes flying towards the door. "Well done, Sasami...".  
  
Scene 5  
  
Serina smashes through the door and lands back in the Hino temple.  
  
Chibi Washu jumps up on the console with her arms crossed (symbolizing failure). Washu grabs Chibi Washu and throws her back inside the console. "Serina passes!"  
  
The other scouts mob Serina and carry her on her shoulders. Serina looks disoriented.  
  
Lita walks over to Washu. "So, Professor Washu, we have passed your test. Now, you must pass ours."  
  
Washu looks nervous. "Test?"  
  
"Yes, I heard that Sasami is a really good cook, it's time to put that to the test, before the food gets cold."  
  
A giant sweat mark appears by Washu's head. "Is that such a good idea?"  
  
"Let's eat!!" All of the scouts and the rest of the Tenchi girls yell in unison.  
  
Washu rolls her eyes. "Why fight it?"  
  
As the other members of the party eat, Sasami turns to Ryo-oki. "But, if those girls didn't raise those monsters who did?"  
  
Ryo-oki looks around and then stage whispers to Sasami, "Good question."  
  
Rini walks up to Sasami. "You're the girl who was the cook at the girls ceremony."  
  
Sasami nods. "Is our secret good? They don't know about my powers."  
  
Rini nods her head.  
  
Rini and Sasami pinky promise.  
  
Scene 6  
  
Gloomrat and Doomrat bow before Zoerat. Zoerat stands next to Malirat and holds a crystal ball.  
  
"Did you not think I would find out about your traitorous activity?" Zoerat looks cold and cruel.  
  
Gloomrat stands. "Lord Zoerat, the activities you accuse us of are true. We have been conspiring to gather energy for our own use. We have gathered much energy with just our portion of the Negarat army through their collars."  
  
Doomrat stands. "Lord Zoerat, but, we have used this energy wisely. We have fashioned a new and most terrible weapon. A weapon that will help you on to victory."  
  
Zoerat smiles. "Gloomrat, Doomrat, I will let you live. I keep my friends close, but my enemies closer. You should use this weapon yourselves. I have been thinking that these pesky Sailor Scouts have beaten us each time because we have only had one plan going on at a time. You two will lead a second front against the humans. Who knows? Maybe if you two do well enough, I'll wind up serving under you?"  
  
Gloomrat and Doomrat smile.  
  
"But don't count on it!" Zoerat screams at them. Gloomrat and Doomrat cower.  
  
"Now go, and conquer." Zoerat smiles and evil smile.  
  
Gloomrat regains her composure. "Don't you want to know of our weapon?"  
  
Zoerat looks at him with pin points as pupils. "Let me know of your weapon by the anguished screams of your victims.  
  
Doomrat bows. "It will be done."  
  
Zoerat suggestively leans back against Malirat and laughs.  
  
Closing credits over "Pretty Coquettish Bomber."  



	12. Who's Cuisine Reigns Supreme?

Who's Cuisine Reigns Supreme?  
  
Scene 1  
  
Doomrat admires herself in her reflection in the sewer water.  
  
Gloomrat runs up. "Sister, I have our new target!"  
  
"Who do you think is better looking? Me, or Zoerat?"  
  
A giant sweat drop appears besides Doomrat head. "Shouldn't it be obvious? Even I'm better looking than her and you're much better looking for me."  
  
"Hummmm. You always know what to say."  
  
"And, with the energy from this new target, we'll both be even prettier!"  
  
"Do tell." Doomrat continues to admire herself in the mirror pushing in her cheeks with her fingers.  
  
"The foolish humans spend an tremendous amount of energy on cooking contests."  
  
"I know, I saw the commercial earlier in the show."  
  
Gloomrat turns into stone for a couple seconds. A tumble weed blows by. "I'm not sure we're supposed to mention that."  
  
"Oh well. Continue."  
  
"There is a cooking contest three blocks from our stronghold tomorrow. This will be the ideal time to steal energy and test our weapon."  
  
Doomrat smiles. "I am looking forward to seeing how well our new toy works."  
  
Gloomrat smiles.  
  
Doomrat goes back to pushing in her cheeks. "Squishy, squishy."  
  
Gloomrat bows her head in exasperation.  
  
Scene 2  
  
The Scouts and Rini sit with Rei in the fire ceremony room. Rei looks somber.  
  
"How bad is it Rei?" Ami looks concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you looked way worried on the communicator."  
  
"I am worried, Lita. And, it is bad, Ami."  
  
"Well, how bad is it?"  
  
"Bad enough to uncurl your ribbon, Mina. Our new enemy is going to be coming after us. The fire ceremony shows many of us are going to be directly affected."  
  
"Affected as in killed?"  
  
"Serina, the future is ours to shape, so it is not certain that any of us will die. However, the danger level is very, very high."  
  
"What about the Ferris Chef Regional Challenge competition tomorrow?"  
  
Rei puts on a poker face. "Lita, we cannot allow this prophecy to ruin our lives. Besides, it's only a couple of blocks from Tenchi's apartment and Sasami is also competing. We should all go, just in case the enemy, whoever it is, shows up."  
  
"Right." The rest of the girls say in unison.  
  
Rei then smiles. "Besides, since one of the promoters comes to this shrine on a regular basis, he's allowing Tenchi and myself to be on the panel of 15 judges."  
  
Serina's jaw drops. "Unbelievable."  
  
"But can you and Tenchi be objective? You're used to my cooking and Tenchi is used to Sasami's cooking."  
  
Rei waves her hand in front of her face. "If so, we'll cancel each other out. Besides, there will be thirteen other judges so I'm sure the winner of the contest will be the one who does more than just impress me and Tenchi."  
  
Lita nods her head. "And, the winner is going to be me."  
  
Scene 3  
  
At night, Sasami and Ryo-oki sit on the roof top of Masaki house hold.  
  
"Are going to win tomorrow, Sasami-chan?"  
  
"I don't care about winning. I don't care even about competing."  
  
"Sasami, you're Queen Tsunami's champion. You helped her become Queen. How can you not care about competing?"  
  
"I only want to compete for one goal."  
  
"Queen of Jurai?"  
  
Sasami giggles. "That would be nice, but that would also be a lot of responsibility. I would be happy if I just got to marry Tenchi, even if he never became King of Jurai. Even if he was just a Shrine Master."  
  
"Sasami, don't you think there's a little bit of competition for this job? From girls who are a little bit more mature and ... womanly than you?"  
  
Sasami looks down her shirt, then sighs. "Well, no one in my home room has a shape yet."  
  
"That because you're going into fifth grade."  
  
Sasami gazes up at the stars. "Yeah, but I've heard that girls start getting figures as early as seventh grade. So, just two more years to go and I will be able to compete."  
  
Ryo-oki falls back and gazes at the stars. "To be the ruler of everything up there. To have unimaginable riches and power. And, to think it all comes down to bra size."  
  
Sasami giggles. "And, cooking! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."  
  
"And, you do have the 'pretty' part down."  
  
Sasami playfully pokes Ryo-oki in the side. "Shhhh. That's a secret"  
  
Scene 4  
  
Ami holds a stop watch. "Really Lita, wouldn't sleep would be better?"  
  
Lita stands in front of a cutting board. She wears an apron and holds two large cutting knives. "One more time."  
  
"Okay. Three, two, one, go!"  
  
Lita uses both knives at once to slice and dice some vegetables. Then Lita pulls her knives back.  
  
"Six point three seconds."  
  
Lita breaths a sigh of relief. "Every second counts in this competition. And, people with flashy presentations get noticed as well."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad that you feel confident now."  
  
"I'm only trying to emulate you Ami. I know how hard you study, and I've seen the results of you winning mock exam after mock exam."  
  
"I'm not really sure that this is the same thing."  
  
"Well, to me it is. I am forever in your debt for helping me drill tonight. I apologize for keeping you up until two in the morning."  
  
"It's okay, Lita. I'm just glad I was able to help you get ready. Besides, you've been teaching me how to fight. But, my mother will be back home in an hour so I had better get back so I won't worry her."  
  
"I'll walk you home. There are lots of perverts in this neighborhood."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Lita and Ami walk down a dark sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, what are two lovely girls like you doing up at this hour?" Two shadowy men appear before Lita and Ami. "There two of us and two of you. Let's have some fun!"  
  
Lita and Ami look at each other and nod. Lita smiles. "If you want some fun, come a little closer."  
  
The two men come close to Ami and Lita. Ami and Lita attack in unison with flurries of kicks, throws. One of the men is knocked down. Lita grabs the other guy in a bear hug trapping his arms.  
  
"Hey, calm down, your breasts feel nice, no need for vio..." The man's pleas silence when Ami gives him a running jumping clothes line and both Lita and Ami slam the man to the sidewalk.  
  
The other man gets on his knees. "Don't kill us. We have wives and family."  
  
Ami and Lita crack their knuckles in a menacing fashion.  
  
Lita points her finger at the man. "Hanging out on a street corner at two thirty in the morning, trying to pick up junior high school girls, when you have families?"   
  
The man bows his head in shame.  
  
"Take your friend and leave. If we find that you are doing this again, we'll not only show you what pain is, we'll also make sure that your families, the newspapers, and your mothers know of your 'hobby'."  
  
The man grabs his unconscious friend and runs away.  
  
Ami looks at Lita. "Did we do the right thing? Using our combat training on those two perverts?"  
  
Lita smiles. "It's okay. We didn't transform, so we only did what two ordinary girls with martial arts backgrounds would have done. I think we protected our secret identities okay."  
  
Ami smiles. "We have enough problems fighting monsters without them knowing who we really are."  
  
Scene 6  
  
Two female janitors push brooms in large ballroom, made up with rows of kitchens. One of the Janitors pushes her cheeks in. "Squishy, squishy."  
  
Commercial Break.  
  
Scene 7  
  
The Ballroom was rocking with the loud cheers of the supporters of the assembled aspiring chefs. Lita and Sasami have kitchen rows next to each other. Tenchi and Rei sit on a platform at the front of the ballroom along with the other judges. There are stands on the sides of the ballroom where the supporters, including the scouts and the Tenchi girls sit.  
  
A flamboyantly dressed man takes the microphone on the platform. "Today we have come to try to achieve the highest level of competition..."  
  
In the back, the two lady janitors watch from the curtains. One of the lady janitors pushes her checks in. "Squishy, squishy."  
  
"Wondering were I hid the guardian?"  
  
"I prefer to be surprised. You always know the right thing to do."  
  
The other Janitor smiles.  
  
"And so today our theme ingredient is carrots!" The flamboyant host pulls a cover off of a large table filled with carrots.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
Ryoko grabs Ryo-oki before she can rush the stage. "Hey don't ruin the competition."  
  
"Do your best Sasami."  
  
"Thanks, Lita. You do your best as well."  
  
The host picks up a hammer to bang the gong behind him. "Let's go!"  
  
The host hits the gong with the hammer but no sound emerges. The Host looks puzzled. The gong then starts emitting a non-gong like sound.  
  
The gong changes into a monster. "Let's get loud!!" The monster emits a loud racket. Everyone starts holding their ears and running around.  
  
Ayeka grabs Ryoko and drags her behind the curtain behind the stands. "You first." Ayeka wills a force field around her and Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko transforms into her battle form. She wills her own force field. "Your turn."  
  
Ayeka changes into her power form. "Let's do this."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko jump out behind the curtain.  
  
"LOUDDDDDDDDDD."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko roll their eyes. Ayeka looks disapointed. "No battle boast today."  
  
Ryoko holds up her hand to collect energy. "Energy ball..."  
  
Ayeka holds two fingers. "Holy flame..."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko attack in unison. "Attack!"  
  
The Guardian explodes in a shower of debris and smoke.  
  
The lady janitors finish making their way to the judges' stand. Tenchi is protecting Rei from falling debris.  
  
"We'll do the judging today." The lady janitors hold up a crystal. The crystal shoots beams at five of the judges. They shrink down to about one inch tall. The janitors gather them in glass jars and vanish back into the smoke.  
  
The smoke clears. The sailor scouts and the Tenchi girls rush over to the judges' stand. They search the stand and the rest of the ballroom to no avail.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko look at each other in shock. Sasami starts crying and is comforted by Washu and Ryo-oki. Kyonni and Mihoshi continue looking for clues, using advanced sensor instruments.  
  
Lita pulls out her communicator. "I'll see if I can get Rei's communicator to ring."  
  
It rings from a purse lying on the ground about ten feet from where Rei was sitting, possibly kicked by the confused crowd.  
  
Ami, Lita, Serina, and Mina gather around the purse in horror, realizing that the prophecy of the fire ceremony has come true.  
  
End Credits over (Lonely Moon)


	13. No need for Orgin Stories!

No need for origin stories! Tenchi Muyo Super R Episode Nine  
  
For info on picking up the first two episodes  
of Tenchi Muyo Super R in Manga form  
(ie Pictures! Fan Service!) contact  
Marya Diederichs (lummyuymail.com)  
  
Scene 1  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko regain consciousness at about the same time. They are in Lita's apartment. Serina and Ami put wet towels on their heads.  
  
Ryoko sits up with a start. "Tenchi," she whimpers.  
  
Lita sits down next Ryoko. "According to Miss Washu, Tenchi and Rei are still alive, but their location is somehow being cloaked."  
  
Ayeka tentatively sits up. "How long were we out?"  
  
Ami helps steady Ayeka. "You two passed out from anxiety about three hours ago."  
  
"But, Miss Ami, what happened?"  
  
Lita clears her throat. "The details at this point are sketchy, but I will do my best to fill in the picture..."  
  
The picture wobbles.  
  
Scene 2  
  
The outer edges of the picture are obscured by a frame.  
  
The scouts surround Rei's hand bag, horrified.  
  
Sasami runs up. "Please help, my sister and Miss Ryoko have fainted."  
  
Lita and Ami run over to help Ryoko and Ayeka who sit back to back with "x's" for eyes.  
  
Serina runs over to Kyonni and Mihoshi. "Any luck?"  
  
Kyonni looks angry. "Tons of raw material, but it matches nothing we've ever seen."  
  
Mina spots Washu behind a curtain. Washu has materialized a full console and is pushing buttons at a furious speed.  
  
"Serina, it's you."  
  
"Um, it's Mina."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. My spy's in the sky have a fix on two people who ran with a purpose out of the building one minute ago. Shall we chase them?"  
  
Mina nods. "Venus star power, make up!"  
  
Washu pulls out a small hovering craft. "Hold on to the arms!"  
  
Washu and Mina jump on the craft. It shoots out of the door at an alarming speed, with Washu and Mina holding on for dear life.  
  
"How do you steer this thing?"  
  
"I don't, it's getting it's directions from the spies and it's local sensors. Can't be helped if we want to catch these creeps."  
  
Washu and Mina speed along the street, their bodies so blown back by the speed that their bodies are horizontal.  
  
A arrow appears on the control panel for the hovercraft. "There they are, right ahead."  
  
The craft slows to a stop and Mina and Washu continue on foot.  
  
The two janitors rush down a subway entrance. They move very quickly. One of the janitors holds a suitcase.  
  
Mina shouts in frustration. "They're scurrying like rats!"  
  
One of the janitors turns the corner, but the other one inexplicably pulls up and admires it's reflection in the mirror and pushes it's checks in. "Squishy, squishy."  
  
"Venus love-me chain!" Sailor Venus traps the janitor with her lariat of hearts.  
  
"Fractal chaotic causality!" A beam of energy shoots from Washu's finger and hits the janitor in the head. The janitor explodes, then the pieces turn into cheese, then vanish.  
  
Mina and Washu turn the corner, but the other Janitor and the suitcase are gone.  
  
"You check in with your friends. I'm going to gather data."  
  
Mina talks to the other scouts on her communicator. "... so, Washu thinks the trail is cold. I just had a ride on a hovercraft that thought it was a rocket, so I'm not doing so hot."  
  
Lita appears on her communicator. "Go home and get some rest, we have some heavy duty regrouping to do."  
  
"Okay." Mina turns off her communicator and turns around only to be sprayed in the face by an aerosol can held by Washu.  
  
Washu pulls out her star dimensional door and adjusts it for the two of them. She puts it on the wall and walks through it, dragging Mina with her. Washu closes the dimensional door and the wall goes back to normal.  
  
Scene 3  
  
"So, Mina is probably on her way home now."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko nod.  
  
Serina smiles. "Ayeka and Ryoko, you two must love Tenchi very much."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko blush and push their index fingers together.  
  
"How did you two become Team Tenchi?"  
  
Ryoko grabs Serina's hand. "I would love to tell you that story."  
  
Ayeka looks cross. "I'm sure she would."  
  
"I was once a space pirate. I know it sounds like a dishonorable profession, but I was really a pirate in name only. When I would board those freighter ships, all alone and lonely in the vastness of space, I was treated like a visiting idol, rather than someone who was there to rob them."  
  
Ayeka rolls her eyes. "Oh, brother."  
  
Ryoko waves her hand. "Did anyone press charges."  
  
"They were too intimidated."  
  
"Any ways, I would do Kareoke with the crew and pose for pictures, and they would shower me with gifts. All in all, I was more like a traveling entertainment show than a pirate. I was given the name 'Ryoko' by the hard working freighter operators because I reminded them of the demon space pirate Ryoko of Jurai."  
  
Ayeka giggles. "She even had to steal her name from the royal family of Jurai."  
  
"One day, I picked up a crew member, Professor Washu."  
  
Serina gasps. "Washu was once a pirate?"  
  
"Well, she was my mechanic and helped me entertain my fans. We were a happy team, until one day we kind of sort of overstepped our bounds."  
  
Ayeka turns up her nose. "Committed an offense against the Jurai royal family."  
  
"There were these ugly eyesores in space, these billboards that was displaying a message that was depressing many of the people that Washu-sensei and myself were working so hard to entertain. So, we kind of sort of messed with the billboards a little bit, to bring a smile to the face of the freighter operators."  
  
Ayeka looks cross. "Those billboards were put up by me. At the time I was under consideration to become interim Queen of Jurai. The billboards where to help keep my name and face out there so that the judges would look at me with favor. It had a very positive message, 'The house of Jurai is everlasting.'"  
  
Ryoko rolls her eyes. "That didn't seem to make many of the working class people who I entertained very happy so Washu and I changed the message."  
  
Ayeka grinds her teeth. "Miss Washu hacked into the billboard's computer grid and reprogrammed the billboards to say that the house of Jurai is never lasting, and they drew a mustache on my face. Needless to say I was not the first pick. I vowed revenge on the people who sabotaged my candidacy.  
  
Ryoko nods. "And, she wasn't kidding around. She used her royal privilege to boss around two Galaxy Police detectives, Mihoshi and Kyonni and used them to come after me. They chased us through the galaxy until Washu and I finally crash landed here on earth."  
  
"We had them dead to rights, but somehow, just before we could capture them, they claimed religious sanctuary at the Masaki Shrine. My sister Sasami and I tried to reason with the Shrine Master but when we did we discovered that the Shrine Master was the long lost heir to the Jurai throne, my half brother, living as a human. It was quite a shock."  
  
Ryoko's eye's become hearts. "The Shrine Master's grandson, Tenchi, was so nice to Washu and I that I fell in love with him long before I found out that he could claim the throne of Jurai when he turns 30."  
  
Ayeka rolls her eyes. "Katsohito, the Shrine Master, allowed all of us to stay to protect Tenchi. It wasn't easy, and there were many personality conflicts that had to be worked out, but somehow we all wound up on the same page."  
  
Ryoko nods. "There were many terrible battles that Team Tenchi had to fight to protect him. In those battles we learned to depend on each other to fight for a common goal."  
  
Serina cries. "That's such a touching story. But, Miss Ayeka, is there any chance that you could still become interim Queen of Jurai?"  
  
Ayeka casts her head down. "No, somehow, against all odds and expectations, my total ditz of a third cousin Tsunami found a Queen's Champion who was able to balance the scales of Gemini."  
  
Sasami, in the kitchen, cringes.  
  
Serina looks puzzled. "Queen's Champion?"  
  
Ayeka nods. "A mighty warrior who uses Jurai magic to fight evil and bring love to the warrior's home world. I don't know who it was, but I would like to wring his neck!" Ayeka's eyes start glowing.  
  
Ryoko rolls her eyes. "Here we go again."  
  
"This was a travesty. The house of Jurai is now a laughing stock. The champion should have thrown the contest for the sake of the Jurai kingdom." Ayeka starts crying.  
  
Ryoko comforts Ayeka. "Come now, when Tenchi turns 30, you'll have a chance to become Queen of Jurai, if Tenchi picks you as a bride."  
  
Ayeka composes herself. "That's true."  
  
"That's a real big if while I around, though. Ryoko sticks her tongue out."  
  
Ayeka sticks her tongue out at Ryoko. "I know, but don't count me out either."  
  
Ryoko turns up her nose. "As if!"  
  
Ayeka turns up her nose. "As if!"  
  
Ami sighs. "Where have I seen this before?"  
  
Lita sighs in agreement.  
  
Sasami giggles.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka turn to Sasami in the kitchen. "What's so funny?"  
  
Sasami winks. "When Tenchi turns 30, I will be 21."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka stretch their necks all the way into the kitchen to get in Sasami's face. "So?"  
  
Sasami stands her ground. She puts an index finger to her cheek. "So, that means that I will be an eligible bachelorette, and Tenchi already likes my cooking, and I'm cute. So, don't rule me out either."  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko snap their necks back to the other room. They roll their eyes and sigh.  
  
Scene 4  
  
Rei and Tenchi wake up. They are naked, but shot to not reveal any naughty bits. They are in a giant glass jar. Actually a regular sized glass jar, but it seems gigantic to Rei and Tenchi because they have been shrunk down to an inch.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Both Rei and Tenchi avert their gazes. They crawl towards each other and sit back to back.  
  
"Miss Rei, where are we?"  
  
"No idea, but I'm sensing the presence of the Negaverse."  
  
"Can you transform?"  
  
"No, I don't have my transformation pen. That would certainly help if I could. This is creepy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Not that I look bad without clothes, but I much prefer to maintain an air of mystery..." Rei looks down. "Oh, forget about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Tenchi, do you have any cool powers?"  
  
Tenchi puts his hand to his head, embarrassed. "I can transform into a more powerful form, but something is blocking my power."  
  
"Does this form have clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, they kind of look cool, I guess."  
  
Rei sighs.  
  
Gloomrat walks by, larger than the glass jar. She looks at Rei and Tenchi. "Some bad news for you. You foolish humans managed to kill my beloved sister. I'm going to drain every last ounce of your energy and make you two die slowly."  
  
Gloomrat walks away.  
  
"A giant talking rat?"  
  
Rei looks up. "Tenchi, this is an ordinary fruit jar. I can even see an expiration date."  
  
Tenchi gasps.  
  
"I think we've been shrunk, Tenchi."  
  
Scene 5  
  
Mina is suspended in mid air by two clamps that look a little bit like pool flotation devices. She is naked other than the clamps which cover her naughty bits.  
  
Washu appears, back lit, so her features are obscured by shadow. She laughs a demonic laugh.  
  
End Credits over (Up Walk the Galaxy)


End file.
